PCIS
by thegirlwhosaidhi
Summary: What would happen if Danny's family died and Danny was forced to live with his uncle in D.C. *AU* *Danny is 5 years old in this.*
1. Chapter 1

Toni: Okay so here is my second fanfic

Toni: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna

Seto: Just do it all ready!

Toni: okay I'm doing it!... I can't do it!

Seto: *faceplam*

******************************************c****************************************

Chapter 1: new home

Anthony DiNozzo was getting ready for work after a long night of partying at the new bar in town, He was glad to find that his date had left in the middle of the night (after some serious love making) he re-read the note she had left him

Thanks for the great time

Hope we can 'do' it again

Love, Stacy, XOXOXOX

DiNozzo smiled at the note

"So her name was Stacy!" he said happily. He was going to call her later but he could not for the life of him remember the woman's number. He stated to put on his new tie when his phone went off "I swear if this is Probie again I'm gonna…" DiNozzo looked at the caller I.D. 'UNKOWN'

"Hello this is very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, how may I help you today?" Tony asked into the phone.

"Hello agent DiNozzo, This is Amy Wilson."

"Well hello Amy, How may I help you this morning?"

"Well I'm calling about your sister." Tony gulped he hadn't seen his sister sense her wedding.

"What about my sister?" He asked. The only reason someone would ask for her was if something bad had happen or she had ditch that husband of her. It wasn't that Tony hated Jack it was that Maddie could do so much better than that idiot.

"Well Mr. DiNozzo I don't know how to put this…" Tony's face went cold. No it could happen, Maddie wouldn't go down so easily.

"Your sister was found dead with her husband and daughter this morning." Tony put his hand on the wall for it felt like he was going to fall.

"What happen?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Maddie and her husband were working on something when something went wrong and their house exploded killing them, and their eldest daughter Jazz Fenton." Tony couldn't think. When had Maddie had kids? What had happen? She said eldest, did that mean Maddie had more kids? What happen to them? Are they okay? Amy continued

"Their youngest son Daniel Fenton was found in the remains, he is in Amity Park hospital under critical condition." DiNozzo thought Daniel what a nice name for a boy.

"Well is he okay?" Tony asked the lady.

"Yes he will be okay. The doctors said he will make a speedy recovery, but with his parents dead he will need some sort of care." She said. Tony ran a hand through his hair,

"Doesn't Maddie have some sort of half-sister somewhere?" the lady sighed

"Yes but she lives in the middle of nowhere with no plumbing and no outside connection." She stopped to let the information to sink in

"You are his only living family member that can take him in, besides your farther and Mr. Masters." Tony stopped pacing the hallways of his house.

"Mr. Masters?" he said questionably. There was only one person he knew with that last name.

"Yes." Amy replied "Mr. Masters is a close family friend to the Fenton's. He flew in this morning and would be happy to take in Danny, if you chose not to." When she finished Tony was ready to throw the phone though the wall. Vlad Masters was a close friend to Maddie and Jack in collage, until an experiment went wrong and Vlad was in the hospital for the next 3 years. He and Vlad never got along. In Tony's mind Vlad was arrogant, rude, nosey, and a major smartass. Anthony DiNozzo was to Vlad Master as water was to fire.

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo?" Tony snapped back to reality.

"NO!" he yelled into the phone. "I mean no. I'm going to take Danny in, he's my nephew." Tony said "Well Agent DiNozzo there is still a lot of paperwork to do and…" Tony interrupted her

"Look lady I'm coming down to Amity Park, and picking up Danny. I'll fill whatever paperwork you want me to fill."

"But Mr. DiNozzo…" Amy started to speak but Tony hung up the phone and called Gibb's

Tony's car race through the streets of the small city of Amity Park. He was glad that Gibb's had given him the week off to see Danny. Oh god that poor boy. The lady said that Danny was in the hospital. Tony stopped the car and parked it in the hospital parking lot. Tony ran inside the hospital. The receptionist called out to Tony.

"Sir how may I help you…"

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo, from NCIS, I need to know what room where Danny Fenton is." Tony yelled at the receptionist.

"Well-l he is in room 156," Tony ran up the stairs, into a white hallway. Tony spotted a nurse "Where's room 156!"

"Well um,"

"Where is it!?" Tony yelled at the young nurse

"It's up stairs to your left,"

"Thanks." Tony ran up the stairs

The door slammed open as Tony marched inside. On the bead was a small sickly pale boy with short black hair wearing a hospital gown that barley covered his small child body. Tubes ran up and down his small body. Next to the boy was a man. About 5 foot 9, with long white hair tied up into a pony tail. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw Tony come in.

"Well, a butter biscuit DiNozzo It's been years. How have you been?" Vlad asked, reaching a hand over to Tony. Tony looked at the hand before saying

"Why the hell are you here?" Vlad looked mildly (and I say that lightly) surprised.

"Well Anthony I am his godfather." Vlad said plainly.

"Yes but I am his uncle." Tony said firmly. The two started at each other, both in a battle of wits, until they heard some movement from the bed below. Danny was starting to wake. His half open eyes examine the room. Tony grabbed Danny's hand

"Hey bud are you okay?" Danny looked at DiNozzo

"numff" Danny mumbled. Tony tilted his head in confusion.

"NUMFFF!" Danny yelled.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Danny it's me your uncle Tony." Danny gave Tony a questionable look. Vlad sat back down in his chair. He started to stroke Danny's hair, gaining his attention.

"It's okay little badger, just go back to asleep." Danny looked at Vlad then at Tony. Tony gave Danny a small smile before Danny laid hid head back down. Danny gently closes his eyes and Tony and Vlad waited until they thought Danny was fast asleep.

"Little Badger? What The hell is that?" Tony asked "What is that like the green bay packers mini mascot?" Tony asked sarcastically. Vlad rolled his eyes.

Just then a short fat lady with pale skin and long red hair tied in a bun walked in. Her violet suit held tight around her plum shape body.

"Oh hello Mr., I mean Agent DiNozzo. It's me Amy from the phone earlier." Tony and her shake hands before she sat down, (Tony swears he could hear the chair breaking under her) Amy began to take out various papers out of her briefcase, handing each one to Tony.

"Here you go agent DiNozzo, You just need to wire your name here, here, and here and Danny is all yours. Well after he gets out of the hospital that is." She said, eyeing Tony from head to toe. Tony began to feel uncomfortable under the woman lustful gaze. Vlad took this time to speak up.

"Well what about me, I am his godfather, don't I have some say in this?" Amy small blue eyes examine Vlad.

"Well Mr. Masters you could try and go to the courts, but they tend to prefer family over other people." Tony handed the papers to Amy, along with his business card.

"If you need anything else don't be afraid to call me." Tony said, Amy grabbed the card and hastily shoved in to her briefcase along with the papers.

"Well it was nice meeting you agent DiNozzo, Mr. Masters." With that Amy left the room giggling like a small schoolgirl.

"Well DiNozzo it's nice to know that you still have a way with the ladies." Vlad said.

"And what about you Vlad? Any ladies I should know about?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Not since the accident that ruin my LIFE!" Vlad was shouting the last few words. He clams down before looking at Tony.

There was a knocked on the door

"Come in." Tony said. A black man came in with short white hair and a short white mustache to match. His tie was a bright purple with green spots. He wore round glasses with gold rims.

"Well well it nice to meet your Mr." The doctor began.

"DiNozzo." Tony said shaking the doctor's hand. Vlad and Tony sat down while watching to doctor move over to Danny's bed. The doctor examines the boy.

"Danny I know your awake." The doctor said. Danny open his eyes and tried to smile a little. "Ahh there we go, Danny I'm doctor Chops," Tony started to laugh a little at the doctor's name. Doctor Chops gave him a sharp look before continuing

"All right Danny, so how are you feeling this fine afternoon." Danny replied with

"Good." The good doctor walked towards the end of the bed and pulled up Danny's blanket. He then started to rub his pen up and down Danny's feet, earning a giggle from the young boy.

"I assume you can feel that." The doctor stated. The doctor continued his examination of Danny. When the doctor finished he turned to DiNozzo.

"Well this boy is incredibly lucky."

"Excuse me?" Tony said

The doctor took a deep breath

"I said he is very lucky. I mean we found him alive at the bottom of the wreckage, when he should be mash potatoes by now. When he arrived here he was in serious condition but, now he looks fine. He should be in the hospital for another couple months, looking at him right now, I say he can leave in two weeks. More or less." Tony was stunned at what the doctor had just said. He was right Danny should be dead, but he wasn't.

"Is there anything else doctor?" Vlad asked the doc, bring Tony back to earth.

"He will need some pain medication, and he has a broken arm. He will need to be in a cast for a while, but other than that he will be fine." The doctor finish.

"Is that all?" Tony asked, if the kid was found under the ruble then he should have some more injuries. "Nope that's about it agent DiNozzo" the doctor answered. The doctor pager went off.

"I'm sorry I need to go. Have a good day." He said while exiting the room.

Tony and Vlad had spent the rest of the day with Danny. The boy had spent most of the time crying over the loss of his family. At around nine Danny had fallen asleep (Tony made sure that Danny was asleep this time) Tony went outside the hospital. He had been ignoring Ziva, Abby, and Mcgeek calls all day. Gibbs had tried to call once or twice but by the Tony had turned his phone off. Vlad stepped out of the hospital sideling doors.

"Who's with Danny?" Tony asked the tall man.

"Danny is asleep." Vlad answered. Tony and Vlad looked around the parking lot awkwardly. Neither one wanting to break the silence.

"Tony are you sure you want to do this?" Vlad asked the burnet,

"What do you mean?" Tony said.

"I mean are you sure you can take care of Danny. He's a young boy who needs care, care I don't think you can supply Tony." Vlad said.

"I mean Tony have you ever taken care of a child before, besides yourself?" Tony looked at Vlad until it hit him. How was he supposed to take care of Danny, he can barely take care of himself. Where would Danny sleep? He only had a one bed room apartment.

"Look Tony I have all the money and the needs to take care of him." No "I can give him the life he derives" No "and all you have to do is to sing over custody to me." Vlad put a caring hand on Tony shoulder. Tony looks over at Vlad and said one word before walking away. NO


	2. Chapter 2

First off I like to thank all the people that sent reviews

So here chapter 2

Tony grabbed some of the toys and books around Danny's hospital room, shoving the boy's thing into some fancy bag Vlad had gotten him. Now that Tony thought about Vlad had bought most of Danny's stuff. Tony didn't mind that much; it was less he had to buy.

"TONY! TONY!" a small voice yelled from the doorway. A small boy about 5 or 6 years old, with messy short hair, and bright blue eyes looked up at the older gentlemen. The boy was wearing black pants, and a white shirt to match. One of his sleeves had been rolled up to accommodate his giant green cast. His cast had been covered with poorly drawn pictures of aliens, spaceships, and other space related objects (All done by Tony of course). Tony grabs Danny around the waist and spins him around.

"Argh Danny what you doing here, you're supposed to be with uncle Vladie." Tony said forcing himself to spit out the last words. Tony put Danny down on the white floor

"Uncle Vladie told me to tell you to hurry up, you lazy bum." Danny said sweetly. Tony was amazed as how Danny could act so sweetly and nice after such a loss. Tony grabs the last of Danny toys.

"Come on champ, let's go home." Tony said.

Danny and Tony started to walk down the steps of the hospital; Vlad was standing in front of his car. Tapping his feet against the ground, he checked his watch every couple minutes. When he saw Tony and Danny walking down the steps of Amity park hospital he yelled up to the older male.

"What took you so long DiNozzo!?" Vlad yelled. Tony gave Vlad an angry look.

"Well I had to find all the shit you got him!" Tony yelled back. Danny stopped walking down the steps and look over to the older male,

"Tony what dose shit mean?" Danny asked Tony. Tony smacked the back of his head, 'Great job DiNozzo' he thought to himself. Vlad was quick to step in

"Shit, Daniel is a very bad word that you should never say." said Vlad. Danny jumped off the last step and thought about what his godfather had told him.

"So does that mean, that Tony said a bad word?" Danny said putting a finger on his bottom lip. Vlad chuckled,

"Yes, he did say a bad word." Vlad said to the little boy.

"Ooooooohhhhh Tony said a bad word, Oooooohhhhhh."Danny said dancing around an unfortunate DiNozzo. Tony stuffed all of the boy's things into the back of his new red car. Tony shut the trunk door and turned to the young boy dancing around him

"Come on bud you ready to go?" Tony asked. Danny nodded his head in approval.

"Is uncle Vladie coming to?" Danny asked hugging a toy rocket in his unbroken hand. Vlad knelt next to the boy,

"I'll come with you to the airport but that's it, after that I have to go back to my job." Vlad told the boy. Danny looked sadden at his uncle Vladie response.

"But I'll try to come see you every once in a while." Vlad said trying to cheer up the boy.

"Really?" Danny said his eyes all lit up,

"Only if Tony allows it." Vlad told the young boy. Danny spun in a circle and race toward his uncle Tony "Can uncle Vladie come and visit once in a while? Please Tony? Pleaaaaasssssssseeeee?" Danny ask Tony while hopping on one foot.

"Yeah Tony please?" Vlad said mocking Danny's tone. Tony rolled his eyes

"Yeah sure," Tony replied. Danny gave a shout of joy and hugged DiNozzo leg yelling

"Thank you" over and over again.

Danny and Tony were in the car together diving though the town.

"So Danny," Tony began "When we get to D.C. you're going to have to sleep in my bed for a while."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because I only have one bedroom so, were going to have to share it until I can get us a bigger apartment." Tony told the young boy.

"Oh okay." Danny said looking out the window.

It was quiet until Tony pulled up to an old building with square windows. The sign above the doorway read 'POLICE'.

"What are we doing here, Tony?" Danny asked.

"We're here to get some stuff then we can leave." Tony said removing Danny seat belt. As they exit the car Vlad exit his limo across the street.

Danny was amazed at the old building. The interior made it look like nobody lived there, but yet there were so many people walking around and doing stuff. There was dust everywhere Danny looked, but Danny was too nervous to pay any attention to his surroundings. Danny was about to flip out, all the police everywhere what if they found out what had happen. If they did find out, what would they do to him? He didn't mean to do it. He was too young to go to prison.

"Hey Danny are you okay?" Tony asked. Danny jumped when DiNozzo said his name.

"Uhh yeah I'm f-fine." Danny said avoiding eye contact with his new found uncle.

"Are you sure Danny?" Tony asked the boy again.

"Yeah I'm fine Tony." Danny said hoping Tony would stop asking him questions.

"Are you sure bud you look like your about to start crying?" Tony pursued.

"Hey leave the boy alone it's probably because of all the dust around here." Said a tall fat man in front of them, the man was wearing a blue police uniform and was carrying a gun much like Tony's. The man lead the Trio down the hallway into a white room, at the end of the small room was a window. A short man with pale white skin was sitting behind the window writing something down furiously.

Tony and Vlad tapped on the window alerting the small man. Danny started to walk around the room while Vlad and Tony talked to the small man. The room was white with gray carpets, there were some gray chairs set against the wall, there were two gray doors one on each side of the room.

"Little Badger, cam you come over here for a second?" Vlad asked nicely. Danny ran over to his two uncles. The small man behind the window had a box in his hands.

"Danny we need you to look at some stuff and tell us if it belong to your parents?" Tony asked Danny. Danny nodded his head in approval. The small man began to grabbed stuff out of the box and hand it to Vlad. The first item was a giant orange jumpsuit that could fit three men.

"Yea that's Daddy's favorite jumpsuit." Danny said. Tony look at Danny then at the jumpsuit,

"Are you that was your Dad's favorite jumpsuit?" Tony asked Danny.

"Yeah that was the only jumpsuit that didn't have holes in it or was on fire." Danny said. Tony and Vlad look at each other shaking their heads before grabbing the next item was a brown bear that looked like Albert Einstein,

"That was Jazz's favorite toy." Danny said mournfully.

Tony moved on to the next item, a black and white jumpsuit made to fit a young man. Danny looked at the suit but gave Vlad and Tony an okay, even though he didn't recognize it. The final item was silver thermos with green lines running up and down it.

"That's the Fenton thermos." Danny said grabbing the thermos out of Vlad's hand.

"The Fen- what?" Tony asked,

"It's the Fenton thermos, Mommy and Daddy made it to catch ghost." Danny explains to his uncles.

"Well t-that's it." said the small man.

"That's it?" Tony repeated,

"Yep that all that was in the h-house, or what's left of the h-house." The small man said making a small laughing sound at the end. Danny could not tell if the man was laughing or rolling up his snot into his nose. Vlad rolled his eyes

"Well then can we have the box at least." Vlad said, his tone ending the man's laughter. Vlad grabbed the box and shoved the suits, bear, and the thermos back into the box. Danny gently pulled at Vlad's pants

"Uncle Vladie are you mad?" the boy asked.

"Hahaha no Daniel I'm not mad. Why would you ask that little Badger?" Vlad chuckled.

"Um well because when you took the box your eyes started to glow red and then they stop." Danny asked his word becoming quieter and quieter as he went on. Vlad glared at the boy who felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. The room became very quiet until Vlad started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAhaaha oh Daniel all those medicines have you seeing things. Vlad said white running a hand through Danny's hair.

The man in the window lean towards Tony

"Hey you, are you two together?" the man asked.

"What?!" Tony and Vlad both said in unison.

"Look its fine if you don't want to tell anyone, I know, I have some friends who are out of the closet to and." The man told them. Danny didn't know what 'out of the closet' meant but Vlad and Tony both look mad. Vlad's eyes were starting to turn red and Tony face was turning beat red.

"NO. WE. ARE. NOT. A. COUPLE!" Danny jumped when Tony and Vlad both screamed at the top of their lungs. Tony grabs Danny wrist

"Come on Danny!" Tony and Vlad marched out of the room, and continued marching in till they were outside next to Tony's red car. Danny's wrist was starting to hurt when Tony let go. Danny didn't understand what was going on but Tony was mumbling about something (which involved a lot of bad words) all the way to the airport.

The airport was huge! Danny thought as he, Tony and Vlad walk down the huge hallway. Tony and Vlad had calm down by now and Vlad was telling Danny about all of the stuff in the airport.

"Uncle Vladie what's that?" Danny asks as they passed a long window.

"That little badger is where they lode people luggage into the plane." Vlad said.

"Are they putting all of our stuff into that plane?" Danny asked.

"No Little badger, your stuff is with your plane." Vlad said

"Oh." Danny said.

The trio walked down couple of more hallways until they reach a gate that had the number '13' above it.

"Okay little badger this is where we say goodbye." Vlad said keeling down to meet Danny's eyes.

"What but, I thought you were coming with us!" Danny said "Oh no Danny, I have to go back to Wisconsin." Vlad said. Danny started to tear up at what his uncle had told him.

"Oh Daniel don't cry. I'll see you again at Christmas." Vlad said hoping to cheer up the young lad.

"Y—you will?" Danny said between sobs.

"Of course little badger." Vlad said running his hand throughout Danny's hair. Vlad stood up "well it nice of us to meet again DiNozzo." He said holding out his hand.

"It was nice to meet you again Masters." Tony said shaking hands with Vlad. Vlad gave one last goodbye to Danny before walking away. Danny watch Vlad walk away.

"Hey buds are you ready to go?" Tony said pulling out their plane tickets. Danny used his sleeve to wipe away his tears.

"Sure Uncle Tony." Danny said smiling at his uncle,

"Don't call me uncle bud, it makes me sound old." Tony said.

"Oh I'm sorry uncle, I mean Tony. I'm sorry Tony. " Danny said.

Ziva David was sitting at her desk in NCIS headquarters, impatiently tapping her pencil on her desk staring blankly at her computer screen.

"That's it McGee!" Timothy McGee jumped at the sound of Ziva voice.

"Where is he McGee? He's been gone for two weeks!" Ziva yelled at the poor man.

"Well um Gibb's said he…" McGee started to say when Ziva interrupted him

"I know what Gibb's said but, Tony hasn't called us or even answered his phone in two weeks."

"Well maybe he is on some mission for the director, or like Gibbs said he is on some family business. Maybe his farther died or something." Tim said trying to calm his coworker down. Ziva left her desk and was soon on Tim's

"If his father had died he would still be here bragging about all the new found money he has." Ziva said through her teeth.

"Okay Ziva I think you're over exaggerating about this." Tim said trying his best to back away from Ziva.

"You think so McGee." Gibbs said while walking through the room and to his desk. Ziva backed off McGee and went back to her desk.

"Gibbs do you know where Tony is?" Ziva asked her boss. Gibbs only reply was

"He's on busy on family business." Ziva knew better than to ask for more but,

"Do you know where and why Gibbs?" Ziva asked. Gibbs sighed and growled back

"Well you can ask him when he gets back, Agent David." Ziva went back to looking blankly at her computer screen, there some ads about hair lost. 'Who would want to lose their hair?' Ziva thought to herself ask she scrolled down the page. Ziva was still amazed at how many advertisements there were in the U.S., it was like if you could think it up there was an ad for it.

The elevators doors open to reveal a tan man standing 6 foot 2 with short brown hair and blue eyes to match. Next to him was a small boy about 5 or 6 in age with raven black hair and green eyes, the boy had a toy spaceship in his left arm and his other arm was in a green cast. The tan man known as Antony DiNozzo walked into the office room with the young boy behind him. Ziva raised an eyebrow at the boy and her coworker. Was he Tony's child, his dose look like him a little, they do share blue eyes. But that is where the difference ended.

"Is this where you work Tony?" the boy asks Tony.

"Yeah Danny this where I work, the good old NCIS headquarters." Tony told the younger boy. Danny as is name was looked around the room. When he saw Ziva, Tim, and Gibbs he stepped behind Tony. "DiNozzo who is this?" Gibbs asked

"Oh this is my nephew Danny and he'll be staying with me for a while. Well not for a while more like until he's eighteen really." Tony replied. Gibbs stepped out from behind his desk and approached Danny, "Hello Danny I'm agent Jethro Gibbs, I'm your uncles boss." Gibbs said reaching a hand out the boy. Danny shakes Gibbs hand

"Hello agent Gibbs I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said. Tony turned to his coworkers

"Well Probie no hello's. No how have you been Tony." Tony said walking towards Tim.

"Well Tony you have been ignoring our calls for the past two weeks." Ziva said. Tony turned around to face his coworker

"I'm sorry I didn't get much service in Amity Park." Tony said, Ziva could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"You didn't have a problem answering your phone when I called DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Well that was because…" Tony couldn't think of an excuse. Ziva laugh at Tony own stupidly. Ziva came around her desk towards Danny

"Hello Danny I'm Ziva. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. Danny blushed as she came close.

"Um… Thank you Mrs. Ziva" Danny said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Danny you don't need to call me Mrs. Ziva, Ziva is just fine." Ziva told the young boy.

"Oh okay Z-Ziva. " Danny replied, he was blushing and looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with Ziva.

"Is something wrong Danny?" Ziva asked the boy. Danny jumped

"Ah what no I'm fine." He said.

"Hey bud I'm Tim, Nice to meet ya." Tim said to Danny

"Does anybody want to know how I've been?" Tony asked the group around Danny.

"Um hi Tim." Danny said nervously.

"I guess not." Tony said before coming over to the group.

"So Danny what do you wanna do when you grow up?" Gibbs asked Danny. Danny eyes lit up

"I want to be an astronaut!" Danny said showing Gibbs his toy space ship. "And one day I'm gonna have a ship like this but, it's gonna be much, much, much bigger." Danny continued.

Just then the phone rang, "Hello this is agent Gibbs. Yeah. Okay, sure, good." Gibbs slammed the phone on the stand, "Get your gear." He said. Everybody but Danny went behind their desk and grabbed a black book bag, "What do we got boss?" Tony asked. "Three dead maries and four dead civilians." Gibbs said as him and everyone else got into in a single file and followed Gibbs to the elevator doors. Danny followed them into the elevators.

"DiNozzo I hope you're not going to bring Danny to a crime scene." Gibbs said.

"Of course not boss, I was hoping Abby would watch him." Tony said as the elevator stop.

Tony, Ziva, and Danny walked in to a blue lab room where a young woman was messing around with her many computers. Abby tuned to face the newcomers,

"Tony where have you been, I missed you so much, and who is this?" Abby yelled hugging DiNozzo then jumping down to face Danny, Danny jumped when Abby came down to meet him. Abby was five foot 3, pale as a ghost, and is covered in black clothing and spikes. Danny ran behind Ziva and Tony yelling

"AAHH Tony, Ziva there's a vampire here!" Tony started to laugh at the boy respond. Ziva put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, and Abby mouth dropped. "Excuse me little boy!" Abby said following Danny "I am no vampire first of all second; I am Abby Sciuto The best forensic scientist in the world." At this point Abby had Danny against the wall. Abby then turned to Tony and Ziva "What do you guys need?" Abby asked. She then slapped Tony on the side of his head "What's so funny Tony?" She asked him in a serious (Gibbs like) Manner. Tony stopped laughing,

"Um nothing boss." Tony said. Tony words seem to please Abby for she went back to her previous spot near the computers. "Abby I need you to watch Danny for a while, just until we get back from the crime scene." Tony said. Abby looked at Danny (who was trying to hide himself in the wall) and back to Tony. "Who is this Danny?" She asked. Ziva rolled her eyes "He's my nephew Abbs. Come on Abbs I'll get you a Caf-pow." Tony begged the small woman. At the mention of a Caf-pow Abby head shot up. "Sure Tony but this will cost you two Caf-pows!" She said "Thank you Abby!" Tony said

"What are you two doing? Hurry up we have a crime scene to get to!" Gibbs yelled from the other room. Tony and Ziva ran out of the Lab "Wait! Your not going to leave me here with a Vampire are you Tony?' Danny asked Tony putting on the puppy eyes. "Of course not Danny. Abby is not a vampire, but I wouldn't get her mad because when she gets mad she likes to bite. Anyways see ya Danny!" Tony said before the elevators Doors close. Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head "Boss what was that for?" Tony asked. "That was for scaring the shit out of Danny." Gibbs said. Tony got that iconic grin on his face "You know boss shit is a bad word." Tony said in a mocking tone, Gibbs slapped Tony again. "Okay boss I'll shut up now." Tony said to the older male. Ziva smiled at this a little.

Abby watch as Danny slowly steeped inside. His face was pale white. Danny looked up at the young woman. 'Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.' She thought to herself.

Toni: Yes I got it done! All 6 pages done! YEAH!

Seto: You still have the rest of the story to go Toni

Toni: NO don't remind me!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks 4 the reviews everybody

Hope you like this chapter

**********************c************************************

Tony walked through the elevators doors into Abby's lab. In the lab both Abby and Danny were looking at the computer screen.

"So is that a match?" Danny asked Abby.

"No Danny, But that one is a match." She said back pointing to a couple of fingerprints on the screen. A green bar appeared on the screen saying "Positive match 87%" a huge smile then appeared on Danny's face

"Does that mean we got him?" Danny said joyfully.

"No but it means that he might of done it." Abby said. Danny was smiling at this, but then he got a confused look on his face

"But Abby how do we prove he did done this?" Danny asked, His grammar way off. Abby laughed at Danny's words,

"Well Danny we get the amazing agent Gibbs to make him spill his beans." Abby said talking like Gibbs was a superhero of some sorts.

"But what happens if he doesn't have any beans to spill?" Danny said.

"Danny it's an expression, it means to make someone tell the truth." Tony said handing Abby an extra-large Calf-pow.

"Thank you!" Abby said, gladly sipping down the red juice.

"Okay Danny you ready to go home?" Tony asked to boy. Danny soon had a pout on his face.

"But I wanna stay here is Abby." Danny said his tone full of sadness.

"Don't worry bud you can see her tomorrow." Tony said. Danny hugged Abby

"Good bye Abby." Danny said.

"Goodbye Danny see ya later." Abby said to Danny.

"Hey Abbs I have something to talk to you about do you have a min-"Tony started to say when

"Sure Tony I'll watch Danny for you!" Abby yelled. Tony was shocked

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" He asked.

"Well Tony it was carful detective skills, and the fact that Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs told me you would ask." Abby told Tony cheerfully.

"Tony! Are you coming?" Danny yelled from the doorway.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tony Yelled back, Abby gently tapped Tony on the shoulder; Tony looked back at Abby who was holding an orange rocket.

"Hey Danny come get your rocket!" Tony shouted. A small "Okay!" came from the other room.

Danny ran in the lab, as Danny ran into the lab he phases through one of the sliver metal lab tables. Tony and Abby were speechless; both of their mouths had dropped. Danny didn't notice the two's faces as he jumped up and down trying to get the toy from Abby's hand. Tony blinked his eyes multiple times trying to think of a reason for what had happen.

"Did Danny just, did Danny just phase through the table?" Abby asked hoping it wasn't true or real. Tony shook his head.

"What Abby are you crazy? I don't think Danny can phase through objects all of a sudden." Tony said jokingly. Abby did not look convince, "Come on Abbs it Monday night were all tried and now were all seeing things." Tony said trying to convince Abby. Abby rolled her eyes

"Okay fine." She said. Tony knew she wasn't convinced but decided to leave the topic alone.

"Can I have my spaceship back please?" Danny asked trying to get the toy from the Goth's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry Danny. Here you go." Abby said handing the toy to Danny.

"Aright Abby see ya later." Tony said as he and Danny left.

*********************************c**********************

Abby eyes narrowed as she looked at the door, her black lips pressed in a hard line. 'I saw Danny phase through that table I know it!' She thought to herself. She looked over at the cup Danny had drunk out of earlier. A big smile erupted on her face as put the latex gloves on. 'This might help.' She thought as she grabbed the cup.

*****************************c***********************

Tony DiNozzo really needed to get some food. Tony scavenged his kitchen for something to feed the hungry five year old. All Tony had was an empty cereal box, some beer, old Chinese food, coffee, mold cover bread (gross), and more beer. Tony sighed he didn't have any food. Tony looked over at Danny,

"Hey Bud do you like cheese pizza?" Tony asked.

"I love pizza!" Danny yelled from the living room. Tony rolled his eyes as he called the pizza place, hoping that they were still open.

"Hello this is Mike's pizzeria. How may we help you?" a man said with a heavy Boston accent.

"Hi I would like a small cheese pizza please." Tony said into the phone.

"Okay, then would you like any soda?" The man asked.

"Um…" Tony mumbled, as he open the fridge door and only found only orange juice and beer. He then looked over to the living room were Danny was sitting watching T.V. "Hey Danny what kind of soda do you want?" he asked

"Umm…Pepsi." Danny replied. Tony made a face before turning back to the phone.

"I'll get some coke." Tony told the man on the phone. A small "Hey!" came from the living room. Tony smiled a little before the man spoke again.

"Okay a small cheese pizza and a liter of Coke. That will be $15.45 sir." The man said. Tony told the man where his apartment was. As soon as he hung up the phone Danny walked into the kitchen.

"When is the pizza getting here Tony?" Danny said rubbing his eye with his unbroken hand.

"Soon Bud, Soon." Tony said to Danny. The two of them soon sat down in Tony's leather couch, watching some show about a boy with noodles for limbs and his yellow dog that could stretch his body. Tony thought the show was brain rotting, but Danny thought it was good because his eyes were glued to the screen and he would repeat whatever the weird boy had said. The doorbell rang and Tony was never so glad in his life. Tony answered the door, handing him the pizza was a middle age man wearing a sweat covered wife beater shirt, neon red pants, and a hat to match that said 'Mikes' Pizzeria' on it. The man was blading and had a huge gut.

"That will be 15 dollars and 45 cents." He said plainly. Tony opened his wallet and handed the man a $20. The man put the $20 in his pocket and walked away as Tony got the Pizza and Soda.

"HEY MAN WHERE IS MY CHANGE!" Tony yelled down the hallway.

"WHAT CHANGE?" The man yelled back before entering the elevator. Tony sighed; he would deal with that guy later. Tony walked into the kitchen and opened the box. The aroma of gressy food filled the air and a small boy race into the room at the same time, eyeing the pizza.

"That looks good." Danny said. Tony laughed as he got some paper plates out.

*************c***********

Tony was sitting on the couch watching T.V., after dinner he had given Danny a bath and had put him in bed. Tony was grateful that he had found that pink thong before Danny. That was something he did not need to explain. On the T.V. was some late night talk show about who will be president soon. Tony laid his head back and let out a loud groan. It was tired work looking out for a kid. Tony stared at the celling for a while. 'Maybe Vlad was right.' Tony thought to himself. He couldn't give Danny all the stuff the kid needed. A small voice in the back of his head told him better, but Tony wasn't sure.

Tony got up from the couch and grabbed a dust covered yearbook under his collection of DVD's. Tony gently blew some of the dust away before opening it. Inside the cover were a bunch of names and numbers (mostly from girls) from people he barley remembered. He began to flip through the pages. Tony stopped at picture of Maddie; Tony had to admit she was pretty. Tony began to trace the picture with his finger.

Tony then flipped to the pictures of clubs. He saw Maddie in the self-defense club, the science club, the mathematics club, and the ghost hunting club. Tony laughed at the fact that Maddie was the only one in ghost hunting club. Tony soon found himself crying at Maddie's smiling face. The last time Tony had cried was when Kate had died. Tony hated to admit that he missed Maddie. He wished he had been there when Jazz and Danny were born. He wished he had been there to see Jazz and Danny grow up and go to school together. He wished his sister was alive.

*****************************C*****************************

Tony felt something poking at his face, something soft and small. Tony open his eyes to see Danny in front of him, wearing a white short with a red oval on it, and baggy blue jeans.

"Tony?" Danny said.

"Yes Bud?" Tony replied

"I'm hungry." Danny said holding his stomach.

"One minute Bud." Tony said hoping that would make the small boy go away. Tony tried to go back to sleep, but could feel two small blues eyes staring at him. Tony slowly got up from the couch stretching his sore muscles. That couch he had was not good for sleeping on. "What time is it?" he asked.

"7:00." Danny replied to the older man. Tony jumped; he was supposed to be at work an hour ago. Tony quickly shot up and began to get ready for work.

When tony finished he raced to the kitchen to see Danny looking for food. "Danny come on I'm going to be late for work." Tony said.

"But I'm hungry." Danny whined

"We will get something on the way there, now hurray up!" Tony yelled as the two raced out of the apartment.

**********************C*********************

Tony sat at his desk. He glanced over to see that Gibbs had not arrived yet.

"Hello Tony." Ziva and Tim said.

"Hey guys." Tony said back. Danny sat in front of Tony's desk with a McDonald breakfast in his lap.

"Hello Danny." Tim said to Danny.

"Hello McGee." Danny said between bites.

"Hello Danny." Ziva said

"Hello Ziva." Danny said shyly. Just then Gibb's walked into the room.

"What do we know?" He said.

"Well we found out that the young boy that was killed was an heir to his grandfather's fortune." Ziva said.

"Who is his grandfather?" Gibbs asked

"Meet Mr. Dash Baxter the first." Tony said pulling up a picture of an old man. "He runs five company's and had one son. Dash Baxter the second who married a woman named Harriet Baxter, and Dash Baxter had one son Dash Baxter the third. He soon divorced her and married his second wife Dora Baxter, who he had a son with her named…" Tony started

"Named Edward Baxter. Who died in the explosion, but what does this have to do with the explosion? " Gibbs finished.

"Dash Baxter the second was diagnosed with cancer last month. He only has a couple of months to live before the cancer takes him." Tim said.

"We think the first wife tried to kill the second wife and her kid so her son Dash would get the money." Ziva said next.

"So if she's married to some rich guy, why is she shopping at a navel store?" Gibbs asked his loyal team.

"Dora has a younger brother name Guy. Yes Guy is his birth name. I wonder who is parents are, I mean they did name their kids Guy and Dora. Some of the weirdest names I've ever seen." Tony said rambling.

"Get to the point DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled

"Okay boss, don't need to have a heartattack now." Tony said earning a glare from Gibbs. "Dora's brother Guy is a private in the navy. Every two weeks Dora and her son come to the nave base, buy some food from our navel store and visit her brother at his living quarters." Tony said pulling up an imaged of Private Guys service record on the screen before them.

"Fine then Ziva and DiNozzo go see the two Mrs. Baxter's. McGee go talk to private Guy and see who knows about his sisters shopping trip." Gibbs said. Three Yes boss came from behind him as he drank his coffee.

"Come on Danny lets go." Tony said to Danny.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"You're going to go to Abby's lab while we go see some people." Tony replied.

"But I wanna go with you."

"I'm sorry Bud you can't go."

"Please!"

"I'm sorry Danny, but don't you want to see Abby?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then let's go!"

Danny's head fell in disappointment as he threw away his McDonald breakfast and tried to use his unbroken arm to pick his duffle bag. Gibbs saw this and walked over and picked up the slime green bag.

"Here DiNozzo, I'll take Danny to Abby's lab." Gibbs said. Tony was beyond shocked at his boss's words.

"Are you sure boss?" Tony asked

"I am sure DiNozzo. Now go before I change my mind." Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva raced down to the elevators and got in.

"Hey Danny, have you ever seen your uncle run that fast before?" Gibbs asked the small boy. Danny smile before saying "Nope." The two laughed a little before heading to the elevator themselves.

*****************C***********

Toni: YA I got chapter 3 all done!


	4. Chapter 4

Toni: Thank you for everyone who reviewed!

Seto: Plz enjoy

****************************************C*************

Abby looked over at Danny, who was playing with his orange spaceship in the adjacent room. Danny was on the floor moving his toy ship up and down making car and rocket noises as he did. Occasionally Abby heard Danny speak from time to time.

"Watch out!"

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry private Jazz, captain Danny is on the case!" Danny yelled from the room. Abby chuckled at this. 'I wonder who Jazz is?' she thought to herself.

It had been a month since Tony had come back with Danny and Abby was noticing changes in almost everybody. Tony was become more mature (if that was even possible) he wasn't going to the club every night, now that he had Danny to take care of. It was almost like an alien had come and possessed Tony. McGee would come over to the lab and play with Danny. Abby loved to watch the two 'boys' play spaceman, Danny would be the big strong astronaut while Tim was the Evil alien. Abby giggled out loud earning a look from Danny. Danny shrugged it off as Abby being Abby before returning to destroy aliens. Abby was also surprised at Ziva attitude toward Danny. The other day while Danny had gotten dirt on his face and Ziva licked her finger and wiped it off. Like a mother would do to her child, Abby was shocked at this. She was even more shocked at the way she had been acting. When Tony had to stay all night Abby had taken Danny to her place (with the nuns) and had bath him and put him to bed, after reading several story's books to him and kissing him good night. Danny was affecting all of them in some way or another, even Gibbs.

Danny would sit down next to Gibbs and read the newspaper in the mornings; the two would talk to each other about the headlines and Danny would ask what was going on. To Abby it seemed that the NCIS crew had a soft spot for the young lad.

"What do you got Abby?" Gibbs said interrupting her thoughts.

"Well we got a lot of stuff here from the crime scene yesterday." Abby said.

"Well what do we have Abby?" Gibbs asked again.

"I got fingerprints of the steering wheel that match our victim, not much to go on I know, but I got unknown fingerprints on the cup holder. I also got DNA on the door, someone, not the Vitim got sick." Abby finished

"Good job Abbs, anything on the Baxter case?" Gibbs asked

"No not yet, but soon. " Abby said

"How soon Abby?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Don't get mad at me Gibbs, Get mad at the computer."

"Abby."

"Gibbs."

"Abby!"

"Okay okay, I do have something first, but I found something on the first wife's computer. I found that she had been talking to a Mr. John Bruce a convicted criminal. He has 2 charges of assault and 1 charge of manslaughter."

"Thanks Abbs" Gibbs said walking away. Abby tuned around to see a calf-pow, sitting on her desk.

"Thank you Gibbs!" She yelled. Abby began to suck down the red juice when Tony came in.

"Hey Abbs." He said while making his way to Danny. "Hey Bud." Tony said to the young boy.

"Tony!" Danny said looking up from his toys.

"Hey Bud are you ready "Tony asked the boy.

"Ready for what?" Danny asked.

"To see our new home." Tony said

"Our new home?"

"Yeah Bud were going to go see some houses that, we might move into." Tony said.

"Ahh okay." Danny said getting up from his spot. The boy soon followed the older man, Danny waved goodbye to Abby before leaving. Abby waved goodbye.

Abby began to work on other cases when Ducky came through her door holding a rather bloody bag.

"Mrs. Sciuto I need to have a talk to you. " Ducky said to the gothic girl.

"What do you need Ducky?" Abby asked pulling herself away from one of the many computer screens. Ducky showed her the bloody bag. "What's that?" Abby asked hoping it was some new evidence that needed her attention. In the bag was a small orange spaceship coved in blood. "What is that?" Abby asked in confusion.

"I believe it is an orange spaceship." Ducky said

"Why is it covered in blood?" Abby asked

"It fell from the ceiling into an open body I was working on." Ducky explain. "You see I was working on a poor man who had died of a heart attack, poor fellow he shouldn't have had that last hamburger." Ducky chucked at this before continuing, "Anyway I was working on him when all of a sudden Mr. Palmer froze up. When I looked up I saw a small hand above me playing with this rocket. Well you can imagine my surprised at that. Then the small child like hand dropped the rocket, it fell into the man's body and is now covered in blood." Ducky finished, leaving Abby in total, no complete socked. "I didn't know what to do so I came here because your lab is right above my morgue. By the way, it seems that while I've been gone a lot has happen. I heard Tony has adopted his nephew?" Ducky said.

"Oh yeah, Tony just left with him a couple of minutes ago. He's such a cute child, his name is Danny and he has blue eyes and black hair." Abby finished. "Um Ducky can I see that rocket." She asked. Ducky handed her the bloody bag. Abby began to examine the toy rocket. After a while Abby turned to the old man. "Hey Ducky I need your help about something." She asked.

"Sure my dear Abby, what is it?" Ducky asked.

"You see a couple of weeks ago I saw Danny phased through the lab table." Abby explain. "Tony was there with me but he played it off as us being tired and seeing things, but I know I saw him fazed through the table." Abby said.

"Well Abby maybe you did just imagine it." Ducky tried to assured her.

"No I know it happen because I tested Danny's DNA to be sure and it doesn't make sense." Abby said.

"What do you mean Abby?" Ducky asked the frighten girl.

"Take a look Ducky." Abby said handing a piece of paper to the old man. "Almost half of his DNA isn't human and I tested his DNA about 3 times." She said. Ducky looked at the paper his eyes for a while before saying,

"I have seen this before, not this specific DNA but the unknown half." Ducky said.

What do you mean Ducky?" Abby asked.

"Well there was a time I worked for a secret service called the guys in white."

"Guys in white? That sounds like a bad rip off of men in black."

"Well I guess it was really except that the men in black hunted aliens, the guys in white hunted ghost."

"Ghost, Why would the government hired people to hunt ghost?"

"Well Abby there was a time way back that ghost were a problem, so the government secretly created the guys in white to solve this problem."

"Kay, but what does this have to do with you?"

"The guys in white wanted to know more about ghost so that they could use that knowledge to destroy them."

"Ghost can be destroyed?"

"Yes Abby they can but that is a story for another time. As I was saying they wanted more information on how to destroy them so they hired experience morgue technicians to go through the bodies of destroyed ghost. I was one of those many morgue technicians hired to go through the. Well whatever was left of the bodies." Ducky paused to let the information sink in. "The ghosts were made out a substance called ectoplasm and some other substances. The 'unknown' half of Danny DNA is a looks like that of most ghost DNA."

"So does that mean Danny is half ghost?" Abby asked.

"Most likely but I would have to go through my old files to make sure."

"But, Ducky how would that happen?'

"I don't know, technically it's not possible."

"…"

"What is it Abby?"

"Danny's parents were ghost hunters, and they were killed in an explosion."

"Oh that so sad, I do hope the boy is okay."

"No Ducky if his parents were ghost hunters wouldn't they have ectoplasms around the house, or in their lab."

"Maybe but-"

"And what if Danny got into it?"

"That might explain it, but even if Danny got into some ectoplasm it wouldn't change him into being half ghost,"

"But…"

"But if Danny had gotten into a lot of ectoplasm,"

"Like an explosion! Thank you Ducky!" Abby scream before kissing the old man on his head and running to her computers.

"You're welcome?" Ducky said.

*****************************************C***********************************

Danny and Tony were driving through the city. Danny was in his car seat eating a red lollipop. They had looked at five different houses and apartments. They had finally agreed to an apartment near NCIS headquarters. It had two bedrooms each one with their own bathrooms. Danny liked his room; his room had 2 windows and had a blue carpet covering his bedroom floor. Tony had told him that he could put glow in the dark stars in his room.

"Hey bud." Tony asked Danny.

"Yes." Danny answered him.

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah, but don't you have to go to work?"

"Nan, I got the rest of the day off."

"Oh okay"

"So do still wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Danny yelled back to him. Tony drove for a while until he stopped the car in front of a brightly colored park full of kids and their parents.

Danny jumped out as soon as Tony opened the car door. Danny ran to the park only stopping to see if Tony was still behind him. Seeing that Tony was still behind him Danny ran to the park. Danny stopped near the edge of the park. He looked around the park, Danny then decided to play with the four kids near the slides. The Kids were talking to each other and laughing. There were two boys, one had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had black hair and brown eyes. With them were two girls, one had blonde hair and blue eyes like the boy and the other had black hair and blue eyes. Danny walked to the kids. 'They looked nice enough." Danny thought to himself as he approached them.

"Hello," Danny said to the kids. "I'm Danny Fenton." One of the kids snickered at him.

"Fenton? What kind of name is that?" The blonde girl mocked.

"A poor person's name probably." The black hair boy replied to his friend.

"What? I'm not poor!" Danny said.

"Slow down guys. Let's give this kid a chance." The blonde hair boy said. "Hi I'm Dash Baxter the third and this is Kwan, Star and Paulina." Dash said to him. Kwan, Star, and Paulina rolled their eyes at Dash. "So Fen-turd."

"It's Fenton." Danny said correcting Dash.

"Yeah whatever, so Danny if you wanna be friends with us you got to do something for us." Dash said to Danny.

"Sure Dash what is it?" Danny said.

"I need you to find a kid name tucker, he has glasses, red bandana, and has black skin." Dash told him, an evil look in his eyes.

"Um… Sure?" Danny said not knowing Dash true intentions but decide to trust his new found friend. Danny began to search the playground for the dark skin boy with glasses. Danny looked up and down. He looked right and left. Danny finally found a boy matching Dash description under a tree playing with a Gameboy. "Hey!" Danny called out to the boy. The boy looked up at him "Hey I'm Danny." Danny said holding a hand out to the boy.

"I'm Tucker." Tucker said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Tucker." Danny said.

"It's nice to meet you to Danny." Tucker said.

"What are you playing?"

"Pokémon Yellow."

"Awesome, I had a Pokémon blue back home."

"Really, that's awesome I've never had Pokémon red or blue. This is my first Pokémon game."

"Cool, how many Pokémon do you have?"

"25."

"25, That's amazing! That's more than I had."

"How many did you have?"

"Ten, I had ten Pokémon, but I had most of them up to level 50.

"Really, level 50? That's epic man; you probably had all the ladies all over you." Danny gave Tucker a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I mean you probably had all the girls in your class begging you to play with ya." Tucker explains.

"Ew, no, why would I want that! Girls have cooties." Danny shouted in disgust.

"Danny girls don't have cooties."

"They don't?"

"No. See they say they have cooties, but really they don't"

"Why would they say that?"

"I don't know, but I do know that they don't have cooties." Tucker said. Danny stared at the ground before saying,

"Hey Tucker, Dash said he wanted to see you for something."

"What, are you friends?" Tucker yelled backing away from Danny as if he was poison.

"No, not really, I don't know. Dash just asked me to get you." Danny said.

"Look, What's your name again?"

"Danny."

"Look, Danny you don't want to be 'friends with Dash."

"Why? He was really nice."

"Well Dash I nice at first, but then he uses you and if you don't agree he picks on you and stomps on you, and next thing you know you're coming home covered in burses."

"What why would he do that?"

"Cuze he's Dash Danny. I mean why do you think I'm hiding over here in the first place."

"Um… because it nice and cool under this tree."

Tucker gave Danny a serious look.

"Okay I get." Danny said. Danny sat next to Tucker. "So… can I be your friend?" Danny asked.

"What," Tucker said questionably.

"Can I be your Friend?" Danny repeated.

"Why would you want to be my friend?"

"Well if Dash likes to beat people up then I don't want to be his friend."

"…"

"And I like you so…"

"Sure."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said yeah, you can be my friend." Tucker said. Danny was glad that he had made a new friend. Danny and Tucker sat under the tree for a while. The boys started to talk about Pokémon, School and other such stuff, until two boys started to walk towards Danny and Tucker.

"Hey Fen-turd! Why didn't you get us when you found Tucker?" Dash yelled from the bottom of the hill.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Danny yelled back.

"Don't be a dumb but Fen-turd! I can see Tucker next to you." Dash yelled starting to get angrier by the minute.

"Who?" Danny said acting dumb.

"You know who were talking about Fen-turd!" Kwan said.

"Who this kid." Danny said pointing to Tucker. "This isn't Tucker this is… Bob holyday. "

"Cut it out Danny they know it's me." Tucker said. By now Dash and Kwan had reach the top of the hill.

"Hey Danny you still wanna be our friend right?" Dash said.

"No not really." Danny said

"What was that Fen-Turd!" Dash yelled. As Dash said this he grabbed Danny's hair and was starting to pull on it dragging Danny from the tree.

"Dash stop it!" Danny yelled helpless. Kwan had, by now reached Tucker and was holding him down.

"What was that Fen-turd? You don't wanna be our friend? Well do you know what we do to people who don't wanna be our friend?" Dash asked rather manically.

"We hit them." Kwan answered.

"Correct Kwan." Dash said pulling Danny up to his feet (by his hair) and giving him a quick punch to his gut. Danny staggered back but was then pulled forward by dash, who again punch him in his eye.

"DANNY!" Tucker yelled. Dash stop the beat down on Danny. Who was now on the ground in pain, and began to walk toward Tucker.

"Hey geek! Where's my new Gameboy?" Dash yelled.

"What? I don't have a Gameboy." Tucker replied.

"He's lying Dash, I can see the Gameboy in his back pocket." Kwan said.

"Give it here geek, before I take from you." Dash yelled.

"But… but… I just got it yesterday." Tucker said feebly.

"But I just got it yesterday." Dash said mocking Tucker. "Give here geek before I mess you up like I did Fen-turd here." Dash said pointing to the spot where Danny was at. Danny got up and yelled at Dash,

"Hey you, you stupid jerk!" Dash paused and turned to look at Danny.

"Oh! It looks like Fen-turd wants seconds." Dash yelled. Dash then trusted his fist towards Danny. Danny moved at the last second and missed the punch. Danny took this chance to grab Dashes arm and began kneeing him in the gut. Dash mange to get his arm free, but Danny then kicked Dash in the knee. Causing him to fall, Danny then jumped on Dashes back and twisted his arm behind his back. Dash was now screaming in pain and crying, Kwan had ran to get his mommy. Soon Danny saw Tony and 3 women running up the hill.

"Danny! Danny what are you doing? Get off him!" Tony yelled. Danny jumped off Dash and backed away from him. A small woman with short blond hair and rather large boobs ran to Dash and began to comfort him. "Danny what did you do?" Tony asked him.

"Dash was hitting me and then he was going to hit Tucker and take his Gameboy!" Danny said. A tall black woman with black hair hugged Tucker.

"Is this true Tucker?" The women asked him. Danny looked at Tucker and gave him this pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah Mom that's true." Tucker said rubbing his arm.

"Oh Tucker are you okay?" Tuckers mom said.

"Yeah Mom." Tucker said.

"Oh this is bullshit! My little Dashie did nothing to those kids." The blonde woman yelled.

"Well than why dose Danny have a black eye!" Tony yelled at the woman.

"I don't know and I don't care! Let go Dashie." The woman yelled pulling her son with her. Kwan and his mother left with the blond woman.

"I'm sorry Tony." Danny said.

"No bud it's okay. Let's go home." Tony said. Tony and Tucker's Mom talk for a while before Tony took Danny home.

**************************************************C***********************

Glad that's done. Srry if I haven't been updateing that much but I was studying for my drivers test and my birthday was a couple of days ago so ya im 16! Amy ways plz review! They really matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was walking around the town with Tony. They had been shopping all day for new stuff for Danny. Danny was skipping down the street with Tony who was dragging 8 shopping bags behind him. Tony was sweating bullets as he dragged the bags full of toys, clothes, shoes, and stuff for Danny's room. Tony had gotten an apartment for him and Danny (at a price that Tony didn't "like"). Tony had been following the boy all day through store after store.

"Tony look, its uncle Vlad!" Danny said pointing to a store window. Tony looked up to see a smiling white hair snake in a black suit looking back. Vlad had bought a toy company and was now selling toys in his new toy store. The store was called "Masters Kids club", a horrible name for a kid's store.

The store was filled with toys and candy. Mothers were chasing their kids all over the store.

"Can we go in Tony?" Danny asked giving Tony a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry bud but you need school supplies." Tony said back.

"But I don't need school supplies."

"Yes you do Danny, you gotta go to school."

"No I don't I can just become an NCIS agent like you and Ziva and Gibbs."

"And how are you going to become an NCIS agent if you don't go to school?"

"I can learn from Gibbs! Like you."

Tony laughed at that one. "Danny you gotta go to school."

Danny sighed "But I don't wanna."

"Don't you want to see Tucker?" Tony asked

"Hun?"

"Tucker is going to be in your class."

"What really?"

"Yea."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I saw his mother at the store and she told me." Tony said. 'She also talked my ear off.' Tony thought. By now the two had walked down the street and towards a small store. The two boys were just about to pass it when Tony saw someone. A woman with tannish skin and long black frizzy hair was buying some clothes at the store.

"Hey Tony look, its Ziva." Danny said.

"Shhhhh!" Tony said dragging Danny with him into an alleyway. The two watched as Ziva exit the store and began to walk the other way. Tony and Danny began to follow Ziva. They follow her to a couple of stores. After a while Ziva had disappeared into Victoria secret.

"Where did Ziva go?" Danny asked the older male.

"I don't know Danny." Tony said. Then a female voice ringed through the air thick with an Israeli accent.

"Are you to looking for me?" The voice asked. Tony jumped and Danny went intangible for just a moment. The voice belonged to Ziva David who was looking at Danny with a very confused face before shaking her head and turning to Tony. "May I ask what are you two doing." She said.

"Well um…" Tony said trying to find some excuse to get him out of this.

"Tony wanted to know what you were doing, so we follow you." Danny said, each word becoming quieter and quieter. Tony was now glaring at Danny while Ziva started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, you have some guts there kid." Ziva said still laughing. "And what are you to doing today?" She asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"We were shopping." Tony said grabbing some bags that he had dropped.

"What were you shopping for?" Ziva asked.

"Some stuff for Dann-ARRGGH!" Tony said. A rather large bag had burst open letting lose clothes all over the street. Danny began to chase a pair of blue pants down the street.

"Here let me help." Ziva said grabbing some clothes.

"No I can get." Tony said shoving stuff into bags.

"No let me help." Ziva said back.

"I can get it Ziva."

"Well it would go a lot faster if you would let me help you Tony."

"I don't need help."

"Well it looks like you need some help."

"I don't need your help!"

"Well I don't care Tony…" Ziva said as she reached for a white shirt, her and Tony's hand touch each other's at the same time. "Oh um sorry." They both said turning their heads away.

As the two finished picking up the new clothing, Tony looked around. Then he started to look around the street.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Have you seen Danny?" Tony replied.

"What?"

"Have you seen Danny?"

"He was just here."

"Well he's not there!"

"You lost him!"  
>"I didn't lose him!"<p>

"Then where is he?"

"I-I don't know?"

-c-

Danny was looking around the street. He had to face it, he was lost. Danny had his pants in his hands but he could not find Tony or Ziva. Danny began to walk around looking for the two NCIS agents. 'There are a lot of stores.' Danny thought as he passed a Barbie pink store. A loud scream erupted through the air. Danny turned to look when a small girl about his age dress in pink crash into him. The girl had long black hair and the prettiest violent eyes Danny had ever seen. The girl was wearing a pink dress with pink shoes and a bid pink bow in her hair. The girl did not look happy though.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said.

"SAMANTHA MANSION GET BACK HERE RIGTH NOW!" A shrill voice ran through the air as a blonde woman tried coming towards them. As the woman reach the doors the alarm went off and dye packs went off in the dresses she was holding. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as blue ink dripped from her arms.

"Come on!" Samantha said grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Wait!" Danny yelled. "Where are we going!"

"Away from her!" Samantha yelled pointing to the woman.

"Who's her?"

"My Mother!" She yelled back. The two ran until they had run out of breath. They had stopped in front of a nice park full of kids and young lovers.

"Who are you?" Danny asked between breaths.

"Samantha Mansion, but you can call me Sam." Sam said.

"So um… Sam can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why were you running from your mom?"

"Because of this!" she said pointing to her dress.

"Because of what?" Danny said confused.

"This dress!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's stupid and ugly and I hate it!"

"It looks really nice." Danny said trying to be nice to the girl.

"It's nice! It's not nice; it makes me look like someone's Barbie doll!" She yelled.

"Oh well then it's horrible." Danny said trying to make best of the situation. Sam rolled her eyes and began walking away "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to join the circus." Sam said.

"What! Why?" Danny said following her.

"Because my Mom and Dad hate me, that's why. Sam said back.

"I don't think your Mom or Dad hates you."

"How do you know!"

"Well, they're your parent's right?"

"Yea but just cuze there, my parents doesn't mean they love me."

"But Sam!"

"Look, um what's your name again."

"Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Look Danny didn't your parents ever make you wear stuff you didn't wanna wear or take you to a place you didn't want to be at. Did your parents ever take your stuff and say that you couldn't play with it because they didn't like!" Sam yelled.

"My parents are dead and so is my big sister." Danny said coldly. Sam's eyes went wide.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said looking down at the ground.

******************************************U***********************************

Tony and Ziva ran through the streets. They would find a store that they think Danny might go in and search the place from top to bottom. Then they would search the next street or shop whichever one came first.

"Where could he have gone!" Tony yelled.

"Tony if I knew we wouldn't be here!" Ziva said.

I'm not talking to you Ziva!" Tony snapped. Tony brushed a hand through his hair in frustration. A loud wail was heard and Tony ran after it.

"Tony! Where are you going?" Ziva yelled running after him. Tony ran till he reached a playground filled with kids. A parent was comforting a child who had fallen down from the monkey bars. Tony began to look around the playground for Danny. When he did not see him he ran towards another street filled with shops and street performs dancing and singing in the streets. A hand grabbed Tony's shoulder. "Tony!" Ziva said. "What are you doing?" Tony took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know." He said at last. Tony now ran both hands through his hair. "I don't know. I don't know. Ziva where could he be!" He yelled.

"I don't know Tony but you need to calm down and" Ziva tried to say when.

"CALM DOWN! How can calm down when Danny is missing! I need to find him Ziva!" He yelled.

"Tony calm down. " Ziva said to Tony.

"I can't I gotta find Danny!" Tony said making a run for it. Ziva chase Tony down the street until she was able to grab him. Tony turned around to only be a few inches from Ziva's face. "Ziva let go." Tony said.

"Not until you calm down. You can not find Danny while you are like this." Ziva said calmly. Tony close his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before opening his eyes again. "Are you fine now?" She asked.

"Yea." He said back.

"Good now let's think. Where would Danny be?" Ziva said letting go of Tony.

"Um I don't know" Tony said.

"Well what does he like?"

"He likes video games, space, card games, he likes games period, um and he likes toy guns, and he loves Pokémon."

"Okay then lets check out some toy and video game stores."

"Kay lets go." Tony said running off.

********************C****************C*************

The two had found Tony's car during their search and had thrown their shopping bags in their before dashing down the street. As they made down the street they saw two cop cars parked in front of a pink store.

"Hey! Hey you!" Tony called out to one of the police men. "Have you seen a young boy with black hair and blue eyes, he's wearing a Blue shirt and dark jeans." Tony said as he caught up with the man.

"I'm sorry sir I haven't seen your son around. I'm sorry." The cop said.

"Are you sure!" Tony said to the cop.

"Yes I'm sure." The cop said again. Just then a loud wail erupted from the store. The cop, Tony, and Ziva ran into the store to find a young blonde crying into a pink napkin that matched her pink dress and her pink shoes.

"My Samantha!" She cried holding her hands to her napkin.

"Mam it's gonna be okay." Said a rather large man in a blue police uniform.

"But what if she got kidnapped by drug dealers or slave traders or black market dealers took her!" She screamed.

"Mrs. Madison no drug dealers or slave traders took your daughter."

"How do you know!"

"Mrs. Madison I can a sure you-"

"They use that little hoodlum boy to trick her to coming with them!"

"What hoodlum boy Mrs?" both Tony and the second cop asked.

"Some boy Sam age with Black hair and pale skin, and he was wearing blue shirt and black pants." Mrs. Madison said.

"Where did you see them go?" Tony asked the woman.

"I saw them run off towards the park." She said.

"Thanks mam-" Tony said.

"Excuse me sir but may I ask who are you?" Mrs. Madison asked.

"I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Oh Good they sent in the F.B.I." She yelled. Tony shook his head and tried to tell her that he was not in the F.B.I. but the woman continued. "You're going to bring my little sweet Samantha back right? A-and you're going to show that filthy little Hoodlum what it means to mess with my family. AUUUGGHH I wonder what his parent must be like to let their kid walk around town in those ugly clothing. I mean the kid look like he had ran through mud he was so filthy!" The woman keep on going while Tony's face turned from shocked to pure anger. Ziva had put a hand on her gun and was about to shoot the pink fuelled woman. When she finally stopped she looked at Tony only to see full on rage on his face. The woman took a step back as Tony open his mouth.

******************HH*****************UU***************CC************

"So Danny, if your parents are um… gone. Then where do you live?" Sam asked as she and Danny walked back to the busy city street.

"Oh I live with my uncle Tony." Danny said.

"Your uncle Tony?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, Tony is a NCIS agent he so much fun to hang out with." Danny said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he has a gun and sometimes I can shoot it!" Danny cheered.

"Cool, but what is NCIS?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know what it means but I know that NCIS is like the Navy's police."

"Really that sounds cool."

"It is." Danny said as they walked down a rather busy street.

"Sam you shouldn't run away from your mom." Danny said.

"What?" Sam said.

"You shouldn't run away from your mom." Danny repeated. Sam looked at Danny wide eyed.

"But Danny she is an evil Queen and her and my dad waste all their time trying to make me something I they want me to be. I don't wanna be a perfect princess!" She shouted.

"Well at least your parents are alive!" Danny shouted. "My parents are dead and I can't fight with them or play hide and seek with them or find help Daddy find his missing sandwich or help my mom build ghost weapons or sit in time out with Jazz or or or…" Danny Started crying. "I can't do anything with them cuze their dead! But you have all the time to spend with your mommy and daddy!" Danny was now hyperventling from the crying.

"Danny I'm sorry." Sam said as she hugged the crying boy. The two stayed there for a while Danny cried. When he had finished he wiped his tears with his fist. "Here Danny take this." Sam said holding a pink napkin out to him. Danny took it and wiped all his tears. He blew his nose before handing the napkin by to Sam. "No you can keep that." She said disgusted by the now snot filled rag. Dany blew his nose again before turning to Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam." He said putting his head down.

"No Danny I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to run away." Sam said with a sheepish smile. "How about we go back to my mom, maybe she can get us some ice cream." She said grabbing Danny's hand. Danny followed Sam around town. After a few minutes of walking Sam stop to ask directions in which make Danny a little annoyed that Sam had gotten them lost. Soon Danny and Sam were nearing a pink store with a couple police cars in front of it. The voice of a man yelling could be heard from the store. Danny and Sam looked through the store window to see who or what was yelling. Danny gasped, Tony was yelling at a blonde woman in a pink dress. The woman was on the verge of tears and Ziva had two arms on Tony holding him back.

"AND HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM FILTHY YOU GOD DAM TRAMP! THIS HOODLUM IS A FIVE YEAR OLD FUCKING BOY YOU BITCH! AND HE HAS HAD A BATH FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A HOODLUM LOOKS LIKE, YOU FIVE DOLLAR WHORE! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION THIS HOODLUMS NAME IS DANNY! AND I'M NOT AN F.B.I AGENT I'M A NCIS AGENT!" Tony was screaming, his face was bright red almost blue.

"TONY!" Danny yelled. Sam turned to see Danny phase through the store window and into the store. Sam's jaw dropped.

Danny jumped in front of Tony yelling "Tony! Look! I'm here!" Tony stopped yelling and looked down into a pair of light blue eyes.

"Danny." Tony said as he pulled out of Ziva's hold and hugged the small boy. "Here have you been! We have been looking for you!" Tony said eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Tony I was chasing a pair of pants when I got lost." Danny said hugging the older male back. Sam ran into the store. She ran to her mother.

"Mommy are you okay?" she asked. Her mother turned to her smiled and passed out.

****************************O****************************C******************

Ziva David was rarely surprised but what she was that day at the pink store surprised her. She had never seen Tony so angry at anybody before and when she saw Danny phased through the store window that also took her by surprised, something that she as I said before was unfamiliar with. Ziva open her eyes to see Tony Tapping a pencil on his desk, Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Tony can you please stop that!" Ziva said rubbing her temples.

"Stop what?" Tony asked tapping even harder.

"Tony I said stop it!" Ziva yelled.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Tony!"

"Ziva?"

"Tony Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't."

"Tony stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Arghh!"

"God Ziva you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down? What about you and that woman you yelled at last week."

"That was different."

"How was that different?"

"That arrogant woman had no right."

"What woman?" McGee asked as he walked in.

"Well look who's late!" Tony said. McGee sat down at his desk.

"What woman? What happen last week?" McGee asked.

"Tony flipped out on a woman." Ziva said.

"What, Tony." McGee said in a disapproving tone.

"Wait Wait Wait, okay Ziva and I were looking for Danny when…"

"Why were you looking for Danny?" McGee asked.

"Cuze Tony lost him." Ziva said.

"You lost him!" McGee shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! I didn't lose him, he's down in Abby's lab right now, and by the way Ziva was there as well so I'm not the only one to blame here." Tony said trying to defend himself.

"Wow Tony you lost your own nephew. That is some bad parenting, I feel bad for Danny right now." McGee mocked.

"Well McGeek It wasn't like I was trying to lose him or anything." Tony said.

"But Tony you have had Danny for less than 2 months and you have already lost him." McGee said.

"Well I didn't mean to lose him!" Tony said

"McGee come one it was accident leave him alone." Ziva mocked

"Look Ziva I don't need your help I can handle McGeek over there in his nerd corner." Tony said.

"Nerd corner?" McGee said questionably.

Gibbs then walked into the room the way he always did and will always do.

"Pack up." He said.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked.

"A navy private killed in his apartment, A Mr. Guy Williams." Gibbs said stepping into the elevator.

"That name sounds familiar." Ziva said.

"It should, he's Dora Baxter brother." Gibbs said.

*******************************************U**************************************

Danny sat in Abby's looking at one of her computer screens with a rather board expression on his face. Abby was doing something with some sort of long metal spike (that was covered in blood).

"You okay Danny?" Abby asked. Danny awoke from his trance and looked at Abby.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said while rubbing one of his eyes. Abby put the bloody spike in a large bag. She then but some vials in a round machine and began pressing buttons. The machine began to make "whrrrrr" Sound.

"Hey Danny can you go down to Ducky's and get some evidence." She said

"Sure." Danny said. Danny walked to the elevator and got inside. Inside the small steel box Danny put his hands in his pocket and lean against the wall. As the elevator when down Danny felt a chill go up his spine as a puff of blue smoke leaked from his mouth. The room got suddenly ice cold. Danny backed away from the wall. Soon Danny heard a ghostly moan call his name.

"Daniel."

"Who's there?" Danny called out.

"Daniel." He heard again.

"Who's there!" He yelled out now yelling.

"Daniel. Daniel. Daniel." He voice repeated in a mocking tone.

"WHO'S THERE!" Danny yelled even louder.

A dark laughter erupted from well Danny didn't know where it came from. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Danny started to shake as the Doors open. Danny ran until he bump into something.

"Daniel what's a matter with you?" Ducky asked. Danny couldn't speak he grabbed Ducky's apron. Danny looked around to see Ducky Mr. Palmer (two dead bodies) and no one else. Danny took a couple of breaths before answering.

"Um… I thought I heard someone call my name. "He said. Ducky had that look of concern that Danny had seen on the look of the other parents in Amity Park. They would give him and Jazz that look before they began talking about how crazy his parents were for believing in ghost.

"Are you okay? If you need to talk to someone I'm right here." Ducky said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny wanted to tell Ducky everything but.

"I'm fine." He said. Ducky didn't believe him and he knew it. "Um… Abby wanted me to get some evidence from you." He said.

"Okay then, just wait one moment." Ducky said with a smile. Danny looked around, he saw Mr. Palmer putting a body in that big fridge wall thingy.

"Hey Mr. Palmer." Danny said.

"You can call me Jimmy Danny you don't have to call me Mr. Palmer ." Jimmy said.

"Oh then Jimmy." Danny said. Ducky came in with a couple bags.

"Here you go Daniel, if you need some help Mr. Palmer can help you." Ducky said.

"Hey Ducky can I ask you a question?" Danny asked.

"Sure Daniel what is it?" Ducky said.

"Why dose everybody call you Ducky and why do call me Daniel instead of Danny?" Danny asked. Ducky paused before saying.

'Well Daniel I call you Daniel because that's your name. Danny is a nickname. It is the same reason I call Mr. Palmer, Mr. Palmer instead of Jimmy." Ducky and Danny spent a good while talking about names and how Danny like D.C. and other topics until Abby called down for that evidence.

**************************Y*****************************H**********************

Abby was looking at the computer screen when Tom the mail man came in with her files. Abby hugged Tom and grabbed the files. She flipped through them until she found the file she wanted. A large file with the words Fenton on it, she looked through it until Danny came in with a couple bags. Palmer was behind him with another couple bags in his hands. Abby hid the file as she grabbed the bags.

Tony had taken Danny home and now Abby had some time to herself she grabbed that file and began reading it. The file started with what happen,

"May 30th 2012 8:12 pm

Two days ago at the corner of Bark and newly street stood Fenton works. Where the home and Lab of Madeline and Jack Fenton stood, at 4:37 pm on May 28 the whole 3 story building blew up. 3 out of 4 family members died. The only survivor was a 5 year old boy named Daniel Fenton. The Couple had been working on a portal. They had called it a ghost portal, a way into a place they called 'The ghost zone'. This 'Ghost zone" was where ghost lived; they had built this portal to see where ghost lived and to see if they could get a ghost to dissect. They had been working on this thing for two years and they had it almost done. They couple had not been able to turn the portal on, for they had put the on switch inside the portal and to press that button would be suicide.

On that day the Fenton's had been playing with the kids. We receive this information from video tapes from the Fenton security cameras they had around the home. On the cameras we saw Jack Fenton and his son Daniel. The two were talking about ghost hunting when a blue figure came into the room. The blue figure that has yet to be identify, had black hair shaped up into two black spikes, He also wore a white suit and with a white cape. Daniel was the first to notice the blue figure that seems to appear out of nowhere. He(Daniel) screamed and Jack grabbed a gun and began to shoot at the blue figure yelling "Ghost!". The blue figure put up a pink shield to block the green goo from the gun. While this was happing Daniel ran into the ghost portal to hide while the two men fought. Jack grabbed several guns and began to shoot the blue figure. The blue figure smiled as he deflected or dogged the bullets and goo. This continued until Jack was out of guns and ammo. The blue figure smiled as he began to shoot pink beams from his hand at Jack. Jack tried to doge but was hit several times in the legs and back. Then a green light came from the portal along with a scream. Jack yelled "Danny!" and tried to get to the portal. Soon the light engulfed the room. That was when the video stopped as the camera was destroyed."

Abby stop reading at that point. She then flew over to the boxes on her table and started to flip through them, she found a stack of DVD's label "Fenton" Abby put the DVDs in.

She watched hours of Fenton family fun. Abby was eating popcorn while watching the DVDs of the Fenton's last days. Jack was making their last dinner while Maddie was playing candy land with Danny and Jazz. Jazz was yelling that Danny was cheating, which he was. Jack called for dinner when the turkey exploded in brown and green goo. Abby fast forward to the night of the explosion, she watched as jack tried to get Danny into ghost hunting as the blue skinned figure appeared.

When the video cut out Abby grabbed the file she had been reading and skimmed over it the rest of it.

"When the police went over the rubble they found Jazz and Maddie Fenton in what would have been the upstairs hallway. The boy and farther where found in the basement, the farther (Jack Fenton) had been found near the stairs with small round burn marks on his back and legs. The son Daniel was found alive under rubble barely alive. There was no sign of the blue man."

"The lab technicians took apart what was left of the ghost portal and found that the couple had built the portal incorrectly, and according to them the portal should never be turn on for a simple miscalculation has turn that portal into a bomb."

Abby stopped reading and dropped the file.

***************************O*****************************U********************

Toni: I'm sorry about this chapter. I know Tony flipping out was really of character but with is sisters death and Danny coming and ending his fun single life and then with the Baxter case (WHICH IS GOING TO AFFECT THE STORY) I think Tony is really stress out and that's why I had the yelling scene. For everyone that (if you can't tell now then I'm sorry) He does have his ghost powers but there is something that happen the night that Fenton works blew up that is worrying him. I'm so sorry for this and

Yami: …

Seto: …

Toni: The part with Abby with good I thought but the part with ducky I hate. A lot but I needed that to be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Toni: I hope this chapter makes up for the last one.

Seto: Please review

Yami: She doesn't own NCIS or Danny phantom.

************************************U*****************************************

Abby sat at her desk with the file on the floor below her. Her face was that of Tony's when something shocking happen in one of his many movies. Abby brain was going through so many thoughts that she didn't notice that a gray hair come into the lab. She didn't notice that this man had picked up the dropped filed, and she didn't notice him read the whole thing.

"Abby." The gray hair man named Gibbs said. "Abby. Abby. Abby!" He yelled snapping the Goth girl out of her trance.

"Gibbs what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"I came to see if you have any new evidence for me, but I see that you're busy." He said closing the file and placing it on her computer filled desk. Gibbs then grabbed a chair and pulled up to the desk. "You wanna tell me why you had Danny's file?" He asked in that 'you're in trouble tone'. Abby took a deep breath; she knew she could trust Gibbs with anything.

"Well Gibbs I wanted to know why Danny was been phasing through objects and disappearing and reappearing a second later. I ask Tony about it but he said I was seeing things, so I asked ducky and he told me about his days in the guys in white and he told me about ghost. Then I went to get the file about what had happen to his family. I read the file and watch the video and I think that Danny might me half ghost and that another ghost killed his family and that the ghost that killed his family was after something his parents had and that something had to do with the ghost portal that Danny turned on which made him half ghost. And the portal was built wrong and blew up the house. And the ghost looks like a Dracula rip off and he might come after Danny and Say something Gibbs I think I'm going crazy." She said panting. Gibbs smiled at the Goth girl.

"I know." He said.

"What?" She said back. Gibbs smiled at her shocked face. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Abby." Gibbs said as he sat down next to her. "Who do you think had the file first?"

Before anyone knew it September had come around, and what also comes around in September school. Everyone was exited for Danny's first day of school, even Vamce was happy (mostly because now everyone could get back to work). Tony was the most exited of everyone, well he was mostly nervous, well he was almost a nervous wreck but you get the point. Danny was all set for school of course; he had Star track notebooks and folders from McGee, A black metal lunchbox with some heavy metal band on it, a blue Pokémon book bag from Palmer, a child version of "The grand book of fun and interesting facts" and another book called "The paranormal around the world" from Ducky, a 15 pack of superman and batman pencils from Ziva, a Navy theme pencil case from Jenny, a small pocket knife from Gibbs, and finally a new set of clothes from Tony. Tony almost freak when Gibbs gave Danny the knife, but soon Gibbs and Ziva began giving Danny lessons on how to use it. Of course while was at school Tony would have the small knife with him.

Danny himself was overjoyed with the upcoming school year, I mean that was all he talked about all day and all night was school, school, and school. Abby was happy for the boy but she was worried about his condition showing up while he was playing with the other kids. The same feeling was shared with the older men Gibbs and Ducky. Ducky had found out about Danny and his half ghost powers, Ducky was a little scared for the boy know what had happen with some of the ghost during his time with the men in white. As all things the first day of school was soon upon the NCIS team and Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs came to see Danny off.

"Here we are." Tony said as he parked his car in front of a vanilla yellow building with the words "Willingham's elementary school." in big black bold letters. The small makeshift family all got out of their cars.

"Wheres Ducky and Palmer?" Danny asked.

"Were sorry little bro but they had a ton of work to do." Abby said with a sorry look. Danny looked down at the ground disappointed.

"Hey bud it okay, it better to have some of your family here than none of it right?" Gibbs said as he knelled down to Danny's level. Danny thought about it before looking up and smiling at the older man. They began to walk to the front doors when Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Yeah"

"Okay" and with that he hanged up and looked at his team. They did not need to hear him say anything to know what that call was for.

"What's going on?" Danny asked holding Tony's hand.

"They got go back to work." Tony said. Danny unleashed a set of deathly of puppy dog eyes on to the crew.

"Hey buddy don't be sad, we'll see you when you get home and you can tell us all about your first day then!" McGee said to the young boy. Danny looked down and then back up and gave them all a big bright smile.

"Okay see you then!" Danny cheerfully said.

"Hey boss do you mind if I met you guys there later." Tony said to Gibbs.

"You better not be to later DiNozzo!" G9ibbs yelled as he Ziva and McGee got into the car. As they drove off Abby grabbed Danny's hand,

"Come on bud, you don't wanna be late for your first day." Abby said.

"Wait Abby slowed down!" Danny yelled as he was pulled roughly through the school yard. Tony stopped and look at the two, he mentally took a photo of them to treasure for all time.

As the trio walked in to the class room they were met with a rather thin woman with long black hair and blue eyes, she wore a long green dress and pink sneakers on her feet. Her nails were a strange blue color that matches her pale face and orange eyes. The woman name was Mrs. Von-Delon, or otherwise known as Mrs. V by her students. Mrs. V approached the trio.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Von-Delon; it's very nice to meet you." She said with a thick British accent. She bent down to Danny's eye level. "And what is your name?" She said with a strange smile across her face. Danny had a bad feeling about her and as he took a breath soft blue smoke came out of his mouth.

"I'm Danny." He said grabbing Abby's hand.

"Well hello Danny. Are these your parents?" Mrs. V said, all the while looking at the young Fenton.

"Oh no, were not Danny's parents." Both Abby and Tony said at the same time.  
>"I'm Tony DiNozzo Danny's uncle." Tony said shaking the pale woman's hand. Tony had to admit that the woman was very beautiful.<p>

"And I'm Danny's fairy godmother." Abby said to the woman.

"Oh really?" The woman said looking the Goth up and down.

"Yeah." Abby said with a little attitude.

"Danny!"

"Tucker!" Danny yelled as a young dark skin boy ran up to him. The two boys hugged each other before Tuckers mother came up behind them.

"Hello, I'm Tuckers mother Sara." The gentle face woman said to the teacher. "Tony it's so nice to see you again." She said turning to Tony.

"It's nice seeing you again as well Sara." Tony said.

"Hey Danny look, a cubby with your name on it." Abby said pointing to the row of colorful cubbies with different names on them. The one with Danny's name on it was a bright red. Next to it was a bright yellow cubby with the name "Tucker Foley" on it.

"Danny look were right next to each other." Tucker said putting his black Pokémon backpack in to the yellow cubby.

"I know." Danny said amazed.

"Hey Danny." Tony said, Danny looked over at his uncle. "We gotta go but we'll be back when school is over." Tony said as small arms rap around his legs.

"Bye Tony! Bye Abby!" Danny said.

Danny watched the Goth and the former playboy walk away before talking to Tucker who had his Pokémon game with him. Danny watch him play the game before the teacher called them to the "circle" She explain that the circle was a big red circle shaped rug that was on the floor, and when it was "circle time" they were to sit on the edge of the circle rug. Danny sat next to Tucker who was shoving the Gameboy down his shirt. Danny tapped Tucker on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked confused.

"I'm hiding it." He replied back.

"Why?"

"Because you're not supposed to have in school." Tucker grumbled.

"Why not?" Danny asked again.

"Because they will take it away."

"What? Why?"

"My Dad said that it hurts our learning experience or something with a lot of big words in it."

"Oh. Then hurry Tucker, the teachers coming!" Danny said.

"I know!" Tucker said multiple times.

"Put it in your boot."

"No."

"Why not"

"I don't know how to tie them back up."

"Then put in your pocket."

"There to small!"

"Give it to me; my pockets are bigger than yours."

"How do I know you'll give it back?" Tucker said to Danny. Danny looked shocked.

"Why would I take it?" Danny said.

"Boys?" Mrs. V said, the two boys looked to see the whole class staring at them. Danny grabbed

The sliver Game Boy and shove it into his pants pocket. Tucker looked at him with kind of look that Gibbs would give to a criminal.

"Yes Mrs. V?" Danny said.

"Could you please listen to me please? I know it's your very first day of school but I need to go over the rules." She said. Danny still didn't like her but she was the teacher (like how Vance was the boss at NCIS but not a lot people like him).

"Of course Mrs. V" Danny and Tucker said in unison said. The skinny woman walked back to the whit board located at the front end of the circle, she began to write down her name and other letters. Danny tried his best to listen to the teacher, but Tucker kept trying to pry his fingers in to Danny's pocket to gat the game boy. Danny swatted his hand and Tucker gave him an angry look.

================================90909090-======-

Danny ran to the playground and reached down into his pocket and grabbed the shiny game boy out. Tucker was behind him and pushed Danny to the ground.

"Agrh Tucker what are you doing!" Danny yelled as Tucker clawed his face.

"I'm getting my game boy back!" Tucker yelled. Danny kicked tucker in the stomach causing the boy to yell a short "oof" before falling over. Danny rolled onto his stomach before jumping onto the dark skinned boy.

"Tucker I wasn't `trying to take your game boy!"

"Then why did you take it!"

"I thought the teacher was going to take it!"

"So you took it?"

"Well my pockets are bigger than yours!"

"Well you should of asked first!"

"I'm sorry Tucker, can we stop fighting now?"

"Sure, but can you let go of my arm, its staring to hurt." Danny was on top of Tucker bending his arm behind his back.

"I'm sorry!" Danny said as he got up.

"it's fine but where did you learn those moves?" Tucker asked fixing his glasses.

"My um… Aunt! Ziva showed me how to um.. do that." Danny said uncertain what to call Ziva who was like an aunt to him.

"Is Zeva the woman that was with that Tony guy?" Tucker asked.

"Well its Ziva not zeva and no that lady with my uncle Tony was my friend Abby."

"What's Abby like?" Tucker asked as he grab the fallen game boy.

"Well.. Abby likes to wear black… she um is really good is computer, like amazing good at computers, and um…. She's sleeps in a coffin… and um she likes hippo's! And um… she really nice and caring and nice." Danny mumbled/ said to the young boy besides him.

"I think Abby cute." Tucker said looking up into the sky. The way he looked was as if Abby would come down with bags of black roes and take him away to cyber-land. Danny looked at the other boy in shock, and then it was his turn to give Tucker a glare when he said.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Tucker dreamily said.

_- (o-o) -_- (o-o) -_

I think I'll leave it there for now, I KNOW NOT MUCH OF A CLIF HANGER BUT, spell check is being a pain in the rear.


	7. Chapter 7

This will be longer than the last chapter so, I hope you all enjoy!

Sam sat her pink body on the sidewalk. She had thought that school would be fun but life loved to prove her wrong. Her mother had decided to have a talk with her dad about what school she should go to. Now like everything her mom did, it was for the thought of her daughter becoming a lady like her. Sam sighed and tilted her head to the side. She loved her mother she did, but who would want to become like her mother! The pink, blond bimbo can't walk down the road without tripping 8 times.

Sam started to kick a rock around in a semi-circle. Her class was full of rich kids, she was rich but not like them. They had one or two parents in congress or with CEO jobs. The kids also were jerks, Paulina grab her bow off her head during nap time and Dash threw a rock it her head when she walked in. (of course her mother didn't notice) Sam wished that she went to a poor school then she wouldn't have to be bothered by these people. She got up and began to walk across the padded playground to the shiny silver fence. Across the street was a poorer elementary school with a rusted fence and small pepples instead of padded ground. Their swings creek at each and every wind that pass by and as the sun grew the metal slide grew even hotter. The kids there were running about and smiling and looked like they were having fun. Black hair spin as her head turn to her playground, kids sat in huddles playing their game boys and toys that spoke and sang. Some had their mp3's out and listing to the newest kids' pop tracks.

Her head turn to the other playground and her jaw dropped. There across the street was that boy. Danny. He was with a dark skin boy and they seem to be arguing with one another. Her hands grip the cool metal fence. She wanted to know all about Danny, she wanted to know how he phased through that wall. She let go of the fence and began to search her pockets. In them was a yellow ticket that said "anything you want!" They gave her one of these every year on her birthday. Today she was going to use it to meet that boy!

Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get this to you guys quick! Also I'm working on a harry potter and Danny phantom crossover. Yeah I like DP crossovers better than DP fics. But ill post that after I get the next chapter of Pharaoh servant up!


	8. Chapter 8

Abby came at 3:00 sharp at pick Danny up, her black boots making loud clank's as they stomp down the pale blue hallway's. A nearby red bell made a loud ringing that made her jump. Kid's poor out of their classrooms in to the hallway, almost knocking over the poor Goth girl. She mange to find a corner where the kids couldn't trample her, kids of every color and nationality raced past her. It reminded her of her own childhood. Something she didn't want to experience ever again.

"ABBY!" a loud voice rang above the others. Dashing down the hall was Danny, with a bright smile on his face. He grabbed the Goth's skirt and began to pull her towards the front office.

"I saw Tucker today! And I had so much fun and I saw some of Tucker's Pokémon, and his Pokémon are level 60! 60 Abby! 60!" The small boy rambled on as he pulled her out of the flooding school.

"I guess you had fun today." She said. Danny stop and put a small finger to his lips.

"Yeah I did!" He yelled. "I wanna go to school every day!" He said dancing around her.

-((O_O))-

Tony and Danny were in Ziva's house with Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, palmer, and Gibbs.

"And my teacher is so nice, but she a little creepy. And the playground is really nice!" The small boy said shoving cheese pizza down his throat.

"Daniel don't talk with food in your mouth." Ducky said to the boy.

"Why not?" he asked eating the last of that slice before grabbing another.

"You might choke and die." He said with a bit of a smile, Danny said "Oh" before dropping his new slice.

"There was this on fellow who came to see me, odd lad, but when I open him up I found that he had choked on a tree branch. Apparently the old man thought that he could eat the whole thing in one bite, a 3 foot long tree branch. He only got about a half of a foot in before choking, and it was a pain to get out, I had to cut open his-"

"Ducky I don't think Danny wants to hear about one of your bodies today." Gibbs said stopping Ducky before Danny spilled his insides out.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." He said pushing his plate of pizza away from him.

"Are you sure Daniel?" Ducky asked him.

"I'm sure." He said pushing the plate farther away from him. McGee came in the room laugh about a joke Abby had made.

"Hey bus you gonna eat that?" He asked pointing to the pizza.

"No you can have it; I'm not really hungry anymore." Danny said watching McGee taking the greases mess into his mouth. Danny gaged a little before jumping off the chair. He turned the corner to see Ziva and Tony in the hallway talk or fighting depending on who you asked.

"And you are the best example of that?" Ziva spat at Tony.

"Of course I am, I mean look at me. I'm a chick magnet!" He said spinning in a circle. Ziva rolled her eyes with a sly smile.

"Is that why Danny has no Aunt DiNozzo?" She mocked. Ton y stopped in his tracks,

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that your 30 and you haven't settled down with some nice woman and start a family of your own."

"Well I just haven't found the right woman yet." Tony said a little less confidently.

"Really?" She said smugly and before Tony could come up with a comeback a small voice spoke up.

"Wait I thought Ziva was Uncle Tony's girlfriend?" Danny asked. Tony stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to his nephew while Ziva was in a mix of shocked and laughter. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer came out of the kitchen to see what was going on, and Gibbs sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee with a large smile on his face.

"Danny." Tony began to say.

"Me and Ziva are just friends, were not…"

"Girlfriend and Boyfriend?" Danny said.

"That!" Tony said behind him Ziva was in tears trying not to laugh. Ducky left to join Gibbs, while Palmer and Abby had their hands over their mouths trying to not laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry then Tony." Danny said with the most innocent look on his face.

"It's okay bud, but you have to be more careful about assuming people are in a relationship, okay?" Tony said giving in to the look on Danny's face.

_}

"Good morning class." Mrs. V said to her class.

"Good morning Mrs. V" The class repeated to her. Next to the teacher was a small girl with a big pink dress and shiny white shoes, the outfit made her look like a princess but the frown on her face made her look like a dragon.

"Sam?" Danny said quietly, Tucker gave the boy a weird look before asking him.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah I met her before school started." Danny whispered back.

"Class today we have a new student, so please give a warm welcome to Mrs. Sam Mansion!" She cheered; the class gave Sam a welcoming round of applause before bombarding her with questions.

"Where did you get your dress?"

"Where do you live?"

"Do you know how to tie your shoes?"

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Look at my booger!"

"Are you a princess?" Sam made a face at the last one and was about to say something before Mrs. V spoke up

"Everybody can ask Sam questions later, but now were going to learn to sing our ABC's, Sam can you sit by Danny and Tucker?" Sam's face soon turned into a large smile as she skipped to her new seat.

_}

The bell rang altering the classroom that it was time for recess. The kids ran out of the room and into the gated playground.

"Danny!" Sam called out grabbing the boys arm.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Danny said looking at the pink girl.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play hide and seek with me?" She said forcing a smile on her face. Danny thought about it for a second before replying,

"Sure but can Tucker play with us?"

"Sure, but where is he?" Danny began to look around the now empty hallway for his friend.

"I don't know." He said sadly, but his face soon turn brighter as he faced Sam "But how about we look for him!"

"Um… okay." Was all that Sam got out before she found herself being dragged across the hallway and into the playground. The playground was full of kids jumping around and playing make believe games of prince and princess, prates, space man, and power rangers. The two soon found Tucker stand against the wall playing with his game boy.

"Tucker!" Danny called out, running towards his friend. Tucker looked up from his game just in time to be knocked over.

"AH! Danny what are you doing?!" He yelled out.

"Me and Sam were wondering if you wanted to play with us?"

"What are you playing?"

"Hide and go seek?" Tucker thought about before saying.

"Sure but I gotta save my game first."

_}

From the class room window Mrs. V stood looking at the 3 kids playing. A smile crept on to her face before her cell phone ranged. Her smile only got bigger as she picked it up.

"Hello, you have reached Mrs.-"She didn't get to finish as the voice on the other line interrupted her.

"Cut it out Spectra you know who this is." The voice commanded.

"Of course Mr. Masters." Spectra said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How is it going" Vlad asked.

"Well this disguise is killing me! I don't know how women these days can stand these skinny jeans." Spectra began.

"NOT YOU! I meant Daniel." He growled.

"Daniel?" She said, as if she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Daniel Fenton." Vlad said getting very angry.

"Oh, him, well he has quickly made friends with a boy name Tucker and a girl name Sam. If he wants a girlfriend he should look somewhere else, that girl is something." Spectra said at the beginning of a long, long speech. "Every day he comes with a different person. One was a goth name Aunt Abby, a straight forward looking man named Uncle McGee, an olive skin woman with dark frizzy hair name Ziva, and sometimes Uncle Tony himself comes."

"Those would be DiNozzo's coworkers." Vlad said his voice full of irritation.

"The boy seems to get along with the rest of these annoying brats." She continued.

"Spectra I will be coming to Washington soon, so I will need you to keep a closer eye on Daniel and DiNozzo." Vlad said his voice like ice over the phone.

"Well what do want me to do? Follow him home? Watch him sleep?" Spectra ranted.

"If you have to yes, don't forget the reason why your there." Vlad spat back. Spectra physical flinched at his words.

"Of course _SIR_, I'll get Bartrum right on it." She said.

"I'll let you go since the kids will be coming in soon. Goodbye." Vlad said before the line went silence. The bell ringed singling the kids to come back in. Danny, Tucker, and Sam ran in covered in grass and mud laughing at something Tucker had said. Spectra put on her best fake smile, oh how she hated kids.

_}

I hope you guys like this and I'm sorry I skipped around a bit. If you read HOMESTUCK you wouldn't mind but… my writers block finally cleared so I could write this.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Junior,_

_ I got your email a few weeks ago, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for the funeral I was busy with a client in Africa and I dropped my phone in the mud. I can't believe Maddie, my little princess is dead. My heart aches for her, Jacks and little Jazz's death. You should of seen that little girl, she reminded me so much of her mother and she was like you in a way. Always wanting to grow up and be her own person, reminds me of you sometimes. Her hair was like her grandmothers a bright red and she had those DiNozzo blue eyes, she was so smart. _

_ I don't know how that could happen, it feels like yesterday I was visiting for Christmas and Jazz got the Harry Potter series from me and little Danny got that baseball bat. I visited their graves today, and for the first time in years I cried. I'm over 40 years old and I have lost one kid, one son in law and a grandchild. And when I learned that you had token Danny in I was a little more than shocked but I hear that everything is all right. _

_ How is Danny? Is he okay and well? How is he taking the accident? I saw the pictures you sent me last week, the ones of Danny's first day of school and his first Halloween in D.C. He looked so cute in his astronaut suit; I wish I could have been there. I wonder who was the kid with him the dark skin on dress up as a pokemans and the little girl in the black gown. Is the girl his girlfriend? I guess you taught him some of the famous DiNozzo moves. I can see him coming into school with all the girls surrounding him, just like you in your high school years. Anyways I'm sure you're busy with Danny and your job so I'll leave you be for now, just wanna say that I'll be in D.C. by thanksgiving. I was wonder if you wanted me to come over for dinner?_

_ Love_

_ Anthony DiNozzo Senior._

Tony looked at the email he had gotten from his father. He was coming to D.C? Why was he in Africa in the first place? And Thanksgiving was three weeks ago?

"Hey Tony do you know where my cell phone went?" McGee asked

"Um… I don't know McGeek, have checked your desk?" Tony said, meanwhile McGee was dumping his desk looking for the sliver I-Phone that was located on the file cabinet next to him. Tony would have bet 50 bucks on that McGee would spend the next 30 minutes looking for the phone, but he wasn't in the betting mood. Another Email from his dad popped up on his computer, with the subject _Christmas_ on it.

_Dear Junior,_

_I'm sorry son but something has come up, so I won't be able to be there for Thanksgiving. I know that I said I would but, you know what tends to happen. But I promise that I will be there for Christmas._

_ Love your Dad._

That sounded more like the farther Tony knew, always promising things and going back on them. Tony was about to reply to the email when a ring escape from his phone telling him it was time to pick up Danny. Tony quickly gathered his stuff before heading out.

"Hey where are you going?" Ziva asked carrying a large white box.

"I gotta go get Danny, and what is this?" He said trying to open the box.

"This is the evidence that Gibbs wanted us to take a look at." She said slamming the box close.

"Ahh well see ya later!" Tony said running to the elevator.

_()(_

Danny was talking to tucker about some new Pokémon game coming out.

"You have to get this game Danny! It's called Pokémon LeafGreen and it will be better than the last!" Tucker yelled happily. Danny chuckled at his friends euthanize over the game.

"Hello Daniel" A dark voice said from the doorway, Danny turned to see a pale man with long white hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a black suit with shiny black leather shoes and a red tie.  
>"Uncle Vlad!" Danny yelled, he ran to the man and hugged his legs. "I missed you!"<p>

"I missed you to buddy." Vlad said ruffling the boy hair.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Mrs. V said pushing a boy beside her away, almost slamming the boy's head against the nearby bookshelf.

"You must be Danny's teacher Mrs."

"You can call me Mrs. V." Mrs. V said cutting Vlad off.

"Right, of course Mrs. V, Well I am Danny's God father Vlad Masters. But you can call me Vlad." He said shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh of course Mr. Masters, well I hope you and Danny have a good day." She said with a big smirk on her face.

_-_-}

Danny sat in the back of the car while his god father drove away from the school, loud classical music played from the radio.

"Where are we going Uncle Vlad?" Danny asked.

"What did you say Daniel?" Vlad said lowering the volume.

"Where are we going?"

" Well I was wondering if you would tell me that."

"Hun?"

"Well I didn't know if you wanted to go to the arcade, or the ice rink?"

"What's an Ice rink?"

"It's a place where you go Ice skating Daniel." Vlad chuckled. Danny's eyes widen in wonder at the words.

"I wanna go there!"

"Ha ha ha, where do you wanna go Daniel?"

"I wanna go to the Ice skating ring place thingy!" Danny yelled jumping up and down, Vlad just laughed before violently turning the car right.

Tony was beyond pissed, pissed might be the wrong word for how mad he was at that moment. The only thing on his mind was Danny and Vlad. 'That fucking stupid ass teacher let Vlad take Danny and how could he just take him. What is his deal? What does he want?' All this ran through Tony's mind as he raced through D.C., breaking many different laws and almost hitting many different people. His phone went off in the seat next to him.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey DiNozzo I got a location on this Vlad guy for you." Abby said her voice overcoming the loud music in the background.

"Where is he?"

"Um Polar bear ice ring?"

"Thanks." Tony said before he hanged up. His car swerves to the right as he spun the wheel madly. Car horns blare madly at him as he drove down the hill. It was a wonder that a cop wasn't behind him. The baby blue ice ring soon came into view; Tony drove into the parking lot and slammed the brake as he landed into the parking space. A woman was screaming at him for almost hitting her with the car. He slammed the car door and marched to the building.

In the middle of the frozen Ice was a man in a black suit and white hair, holding the hands of a small boy with black hair.

"You can do it Daniel." Vlad said holding Danny's hands.

"Don't let go." Danny said holding Vlad's hands for dear life.

"VLAD!" Tony yelled walking onto the ice; he only got a couple of steps before falling on his ass. Vlad started to laugh while Danny let go of Vlads hands and started to wobble towards Tony.

"Daniel look!" Vlad said, "You're skating!" Danny mouth grew into a large smile as he wobbled around in a circle around the fallen Tony.

"Look Tony! I'm skating! Look Tony Look!" Danny yelled.

"Yep, you're doing good." Tony said his body and voice out of breath.

"Hello DiNozzo, did you come here to join us?" Vlad said with the most sincere voice he could muster. Tony glared at the white hair man with as must hate as he could muster. Danny was behind them wobbling around on his blue rocket skates yelling to look at how well he could skate. "Would you like some help Tony?" Vlad asked holding his hand out; Tony slapped the hand away and got up off the ice.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Tony snapped.

"Whatever do you mean Tony?" Vlad said adjusting his black earmuffs.

"You picked Danny from school without my permission and just take him wherever you want."

"I left a message on your phone."

"You should have called me."

"Why do you care DiNozzo?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because he's my nephew."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about; do you care for Danny because he's your nephew or because you have to?" The Rich man's words hit Tony like a bullet, Tony open his mouth to say something but no words would come out of his mouth, not even a peep. Vlad smirked at the fumbling man, to him he was nothing more than another Jack Fenton to get rid of. Tony shut his mouth and glared at Vlad before stomping off almost slipping on the ice several times.

"Come on Danny were going home!" Tony said grabbing the boy off the ice.

"But I want to stay just fir a bit more!" Danny said giving his best puppy dog look, but Tony ingored the boy and stomp off the ice only stopping to telling Vlad to fuck himself. Vlad stood on the ice with a stoic face waving goodbye to young Daniel.

Danny sat in his room looking out the window of his blue bedroom. He didn't know what Uncle Vlad had said to Tony but it made him very upset and mad. Danny had spent the last hour in his room playing with his toy rockets and spacemen, every now and then he could hear Tony raise his voice but he couldn't make out what he said. Danny was very confused to say the least.

So lost in thought he didn't notice a knock at his window. Which was strange since their apartment was on the 4th floor; Danny turned his head from the small toys to the sound to see a blue skinned man with black hair curled up into two spikes. He wore a white suit with a red cape and had very very sharp teeth. The man phase through Danny's window and floated above his wooden floor. Danny eyes widen as he began to back away from the man. Red eyes stared Danny down as he began to hyperventilate, he knew this man. He was at the accident. He made the ghost portal blow up. He killed mommy, Daddy, and Jazzie.

"Shhhhhh. There's no need to be afraid of me Daniel." The man's voice was like a poison chocolate, it was as good as it was deadly.

Danny started to look around his room for any means of escape. The hallway light beamed from under the doorway and Danny saw his chance. He ran towards and door and slammed it behind him.

"Danny?" Tony asked sitting on the couch looking over several files that were spread over the coffee table. "What are you doing?"

"T-there's a man in my room! He came through the window!" Danny yelled. Tony instantly stood up and grabbed the gun from the kitchen counter. He slowly opened the door and stepped into Danny's room. He looked around pointing the gun in front of him, prepare to shoot any threat. If there was any, the room was empty save for some forgotten toys on the floor.

"There's no one here Danny." Tony said walking out of the unusually cold bedroom.

"B-but I saw him and he had blue skin and, and a white suit." Danny ranted.

"Danny you just had a bad dream." Tony said walking back into the living room.

"But he was there!" Danny yelled, but it was a lost cause. Danny face fell at the fact that Tony didn't believed him, back at home when Danny first saw the man his father came in with _The Fenton blaster _and his mother ran in with the _Fenton creep stick_.

Danny's eyes started to well up with the thought of his dead family, he missed his father and his mother and even Jazz, and it wall was his fault! If he didn't press that stupid button, he didn't mean to do it but.

"Danny what's a matter?" Tony asked kneeling down to Danny's level. Danny mouth dried up and he couldn't speak with out more tears falling down from his eyes.

"I miss them." Was all Danny could get out of his mouth. Tony eyes soften and he hugged Danny.

_-{

Vlad woke up the next morning feeling very tired, he had tried to get to the boy last night but he had run from him, to make worse that buffoon almost saw him. Vlad began his daily exercise around the condo. The boy would turn to him soon; he had convinced the boy that the accident was his fault, now he had to get the boy to realized what he was. Two black rings surround the man's wait and circle his whole body, turning his skin blue, his hair black, and his pajamas into a white suit. He had to show Danny that he was a freak just like him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony sat the table looking at Mrs. Baxter; her bleach blonde hair was tied up in a bun upon her head, her skin had been freshly tan and tiny marks showed on her face where the Botox needles went in. Her nails were a strange blue with small diamonds across the nail. Her teeth were a strange pearly white with the scent of mint coming of it. Her dress was a tight blue cocktail dress that fit her skinny tan body making her look like a boney old Barbie doll. To be frank Tony detested this woman, for the fact that had brought her to the room they were in now.

"Good morning Mrs. Baxter, I trust your trip here was enjoyable?" Tony asked with sarcasm.

"Are you kidding me? The police car that drove me here smelled like pot and shit, the seat was filthy! It probably did have shit on it and don't get me started on how the NYPD treated me!" She huffed and puffed.

"Well Harriet you did leave the state during an active investigation." Tony said holding a vanilla folder.

"It's Mrs. Baxter to you!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Baxter." He said sitting down. "So how is your son, Dash right? Well I heard he just got a lot of money recently."

"Well Agent DiNozzo his father just died a couple of months ago so that would be his inheritance." She said putting her coat on. "Go its cold in here; can you please turn the heat up?" She asked.

"I feel fine, McGee do you feel fine?" Tony asked McGee who stood in the corner of the beige room.

"I think its fine in here." He said not taking his eyes off the woman.

"Well I'm shaking like a leave in here." Mrs. Baxter said holding her coat close to her.

"How well did you know your ex-husband's new wife Dora Baxter?" McGee asked.

"That little slut, I hardly talked to her." She said coldly.

"Well you had to be a bit resentful of her, I mean she was, what 10 plus years younger than you, and more importantly unlike you she was able to have kids." Tony said.

"How do you know about that!" She snapped.

"We found your son Dash adoption records Harriet." McGee said slapping the papers on the table. "We also know that Dora and your ex-husband son Edward was going to get all of the money when Mr. Baxter died."

"Since you know that biological children have a greater say in family inheritance than adopted children." Tony finished.

"So? I have alibis for when that cunt and her demon child died." She said smirking.

"Do you have alibis for when your ex-husband died, or when Dora's brother Guy died, or when your first husband George Midland died?" McGee asked.

"I Have no idea who this 'Guy' is!" She yelled.

"Are you sure, because he had information about your first husband and was going to take it to the police…" Tony said dropping the information Guy had on the table.

"Until he was shot. Two times. From the behind." McGee said showing a picture of Guy's dead body to the woman. Mrs. Baxter didn't even blink at the picture of the navel private dead on the ground with red blood covering his once proud uniform.

"And if you read the reports my first husband died of an unforante accident." She said crocodile tears in her eyes.

"You mean he committed suicide after you injected him with poison." Tony yelled.

"I was in Paris when that happen!" Mrs. Baxter yelled. "If you don't believe me then ask the New York police!"

"We did talk to the police and they told us you were indeed in Paris at the time George died, but they also told us after he died you went on a spending spree." McGee said showing several bank records. "And the first thing you did was write a 50,000 check to a Mike Sulker."

"Aka Skulker self-proclaim best hunter in the world." Tony said.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Mrs. Baxter said.

"Really now?" Tony asked. "You paid him 50,000 dollars when your first husband died, 40,000 when Guy died, 60,000 when Dora and Edward died, and about 80,000 when Mr. Baxter died. That's about 230,000 in total."

"What do you have to say about that?" McGee asked.

"I want a lawyer." She stated.

"She'll be out by dinner." Ziva said anger seeping through her voice.

"Then we have to get more evidence." Gibbs said walking past his team.

"Boss where have you been?" Tony asked.

"Out." He said, like that solved everything. "Have we found this 'Skulker?'" He asked.

"Boston PD had him until he crawled out a bathroom window." McGee said pulling up a picture of a muscular tan man about 6'8 in height and had a black Mohawk with green tips on his head. Tattoo's mark his arms showing various gang signs from around the world.

"Do we have an idea of where he is now?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"He might be hiding the woods around D.C." Ziva said pulling up the large woodland area on the screen between Tony and McGee desks.

"Or he could have gone to Mexico." Tony said.

"There have been no reports about any 6'8 males with Mohawks leaving the country or state." Ziva pointed out.

"Then I want bulletin on him right now." Gibbs said.

"We already have one on him sir." McGee said.

"Well McGee I want him found." Gibbs commanded.

"Got it Boss." McGee said typing on his keyboard.

Somewhere else on a small playground a certain black hair boy was running for his life. Sweat poured down his face as he ran through the playground pushing screaming children left and right, his eyes darting all around to trying to find a safe place to hide. He could hear the voice of his chaser close behind him their hand reaching for his body. A tree branch, a fallen notebook, a piece of paper, what it was he didn't know, but his foot was caught in it and he was falling his face met the harsh ground dirt and snow blinding his sight. The hunter had its prey and was about to pounce, but Danny rolled around and missed their body, causing them to crash into the ground. His deep breaths and racing heart beat was ringing in his ears, his hand grabbed a pile of dirt and began to throw it at the predator.

"You're never get me alive!" He yelled.

"Danny!' Sam yelled putting her arms up trying to block the dirt that was being flung at her. "Danny stop it!" Danny let go off the piles of dirt in his hands. Sam had dirt in her hair and on her white fluffy coat, and on her purple dress. "Danny it's called tag not mud fight!" She yelled.

"Ha, ha, sorry Sam." Danny said, he taking a step towards Sam and then before anything could happen a dash of brown came in slow motion and tackle Danny to the ground.

"I got him!" Tucker yelled "He's it! Ha!" Tucker then began to dance on and around Danny.

"AH! Tucker come on!" Danny yelled.

"You're it!" Tucker yelled running away.

"Hey get back here!" Danny yelled running after him.

"Hey wait up!" Sam yelled running after the two boys. Danny was hot on Tucker trail running after him while Tucker was running for dear life. Danny jumped into the air but missed and landed into the snow. Tucker kept running until he, like Danny tripped on some strange object and fell into the snow. The two boys got themselves off the ground and look at each other. Their clothes covered in snow and dirt and they began to laugh at each other and themselves. Sam then came running over to them.

"Hey you guys okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Danny said.

"I'm good." Tucker said.

The sound of the bell announcing the end of recess echo across the playground, alerting the children who began to run toward the school doors their high pitch voices drown out the noise of a nearby van. Tucker and Danny began to run towards the door with Sam right behind them; as they reached the door Danny was slammed against the school brick wall by another kid trying to get in before everybody else. Danny felt half of his body phase through the wall and the rest of his body was threating to fall in as well. Sam reached out and pulled him out of the wall and dragged him inside.

"Did anyone see?" He asked.

"I don't think so?" She said, Danny looked around to see if anybody had seen his mishap. Everybody seemed to be in a hurry to get to their class, it was after all the Friday.

"Thanks Sam." Danny said a bit embarrassed.

"It's no problem Danny." She said, Danny was thankful that Sam had helped him and that she was the only one that knew about his secret. He could still remember when she told him she knew he had powers.

Danny and Tucker were running from Sam screaming that she had cooties. The boys were in hysterics laughing while Sam was fuming, after a while she was almost on the two laughing stocks when one of them yelled.

"GO!" they then split up, Danny going right and Tucker going left. To Danny it was fun having the girl chasing him around, until…

"Ouf!" Danny said slamming against a brick wall. He started to rub his nose when a high pitch voice yelled from behind him.

"Don't move!" Sam yelled blocking his way, Danny tried to tackle her but she just threw them back off onto the ground. Danny tried to tackle her but Sam grabbed him and pushed him back to the ground.

"Hey!" Danny yelled realizing this wasn't a game. "What was that for!"

"I need to ask you something." She said.

"What?!"

"Why can you go through walls?" Danny was shocked by her question.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw you! That day we meet I saw you go through that window!" She said. Danny didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She yelled.

After that Danny was forced to tell her everything, well almost everything he didn't tell her about the blue man. He told her that his parents tried to make a door, portal to a place called the ghost zone where all the ghost lived, and he told her that after an accident with the portal he got these weird powers and his house crashed killing his parents. Then he started to cry,

"I wish I never got these powers! I want my Daddy and Mommy!" He yelled hugging his knees, tears pouring down the sides of his face, with Sam hugging him and crying with him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

'Cuze you're crying stupid." Sam replied.

"I'm –Sniff- not stupid… you're stupid." He replied and the two began to have a mock figth calling each other stupid till their eyes had dried.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of the day and everybody was running out of the class room and to the front of the school to be picked up by their parents. Tucker was talking to Danny and Sam about how he got grounded (unfairly) for breaking a window in his house.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked.

"I didn't mean to and my mom is being so unfair." He grumbled, Danny laughed at the poor boy. "It's not funny!" He proclaimed.

"Excuse me Daniel?" A voice said from behind them. Mrs. V stood behind the trio her puke green dress and white shoes made her look like a housewife.

"Yes Mrs. V?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you. Alone." She said looking at the other two kids.

"See ya Danny."

"Bye Danny." The two said leaving the room.

They waited until their footsteps could no longer be heard and in the absence of sound an awkward silence had taken over.

"I don't know how to say this Daniel but, your uncle…" She stopped. Danny started to shake and quiver while a million thoughts ran through his head. "He suffered an accident during work."

"W-what accident?" Danny asked stuttering.

"Well… he was chasing a known criminal when he was shot- several times." Danny's eyes popped wide open and he thought he was going to faint.

Not again. Those words kept repeating over and over in his head like a broken record.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Is he going to live?" Question came flooding out of his mouth like a stream.

"Shh- don't worry Daniel there is someone here to take you to the hospital." She said comforting him with a hand on his shoulder. "I think his name is McGee? Do you know him?" She asked.

"I know him he's one of Tony's friends!" Danny said.

"Well then let's go I'm sure you want to see your uncle." Mrs. V said flashing a smile at him.

Mrs. V began to lead the poor boy around to the back parking lot where a large white van sat in waiting. Next to that van was a muscular man with a nice green Mohawk and clad in black.

"Hey where's McGee?" Danny asked.

"He's not here idiot." The man in black said smirking. Danny was completely confused, even more when a piece of cloth was place over his mouth. He didn't know what was going on and began to struggle against the tight hold.

"Don't worry Daniel. It's for own good." Mrs. V said Danny started to freak out before everything started to go dark.

Spectra threw the kid at the con man who caught it, throwing it over his shoulder.

"So how much do you want, $100, $200?" He asked grabbing a small bundle of rope and began to tie it up.

"I don't want any money." She spat at him.

"Really?" He asked rising an eyebrow in surprise.

"This is just for revenge plus…" A bright green fire erupted from under her and consumed her. The con man stepped back shielding himself from the flames. When the flames stopped it revealed around woman in red skinny pants with a matching red coat. Her hair matched her outfit but was spiked into two devil like horns. "I have no need for money." She said before turning into a large black shadow and flying away.

"Well that was –strange." The con man said before shoving the kid in the back.

Tony was pissed, he was late to pick up Danny and worse he was stuck in traffic with an annoyed Ziva David.

"Hurry up!" She screamed for the 999th time that hour.

"Ziva screaming out the window does not make it go any faster." Tony said.

"We would have been there already if YOU hadn't missed the turn." Ziva snarled.

"I wouldn't have missed the turn if you hadn't been messing with the radio!" Tony snapped back.

"Well excuse me your highness!"

"It's princess not High-."

"Oh who cares?!"

"Well I care."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well I'm soooooorrry."

"I bet you are."

"Look! There is your turn."

"I can see that Ziva."

"Apparently you can't because you missed it the first time around!"

"Look just stay here while I get Danny."

"How about I go with you."

"Fine come with if you want." Tony said stomping off towards the school. 'Hey Sam, Tucker!" He yelled to the two kids.

"Hey Mr. DiNozzo!" They yelled.

"Hey where's Danny?" Tony asked.

"He with Mrs. V." Tucker said.

"Okay, why?" Tony asked confused.

"I don't know, she wanted to talk to him." Sam said.

"Thanks kids, see you later." Tony said before walking into the building and into a colorful empty class room.

"I don't think he's here." Ziva said walking in.

"His book bag is still here." Tony said picking up the bag off the ground.

"Hello what are you doing here?" A voice spoke.

At the doorway was the teacher dressed in a nice red suit.

"Oh hey I was just looking for Danny." Tony said "Do you know where he is?" She walked into the classroom swaying her hip as she walked.

"Danny, Danny, Danny I don't think I have a Danny here." She said.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"I think you have the wrong classroom" She said "what does he look like?"

"Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and in this classroom every day?" Tony asked a bit suspicious of the teacher.

"Oh Daniel, yes I saw him get into a van with an older gentleman." She said.

"Shit." Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Vlad must have picked him up again." Tony said walking away.

Vlad walked around his new manor, he had gotten it from an old friend that had just passed away. A friend none knew, not even the man that mysteriously died knew he had. He had settled in nicely, and he had also remodeled the basement of the manor so it would meet _his_ standard. His servants were floating around the manor setting it up for the holiday season. It was a bit amusing how ghost were setting up for a holiday that celebrating the birth of a man. Vlad started to pull brightly colored presents with the name Daniel written on them. As the presents were being pulled out of their hiding spot the phone began to ring.

"Hello Vladimir Masters speaking." He said to the phone.

"Okay Vlad where is he?" Tony said harshly into the phone.

"I assume you are talking about Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"No I'm asking about Santa Claus, of course I'm talking about Daniel!" Tony said sarcastically, car horns and a woman screaming could be heard in the background noise.

"Well Daniel is not with me at the moment. I would believe that he would be at school waiting to be picked up right about now?" Vlad said with a bit of his own sarcasm.

"He's not there." Tony said.

"What the hell are you talking about DiNozzo?" Vlad asked, no longer amused.

"Danny isn't at school, apparently according to the teacher an older gentleman came by and picked him up in his van." Tony said making it obvious that he was casting his blame on Vlad.

"First, I don't own a van. Second, I'm not old, I'm only 32." Vlad said through his teeth.

His anger growing as he began yelling at the phone, his eyes now glowing red like the flames in hell. The ghostly servants around the manor began to shake in fear, images of Vlad's past fits of rage pass through their mind as they began to pick up their pace in whatever they were doing. One servant, the spirit of a small girl began to shed silent tears as she place the golden star upon the Christmas tree.

"You go to the police and I'll send my best men out to find him. Well of course DiNozzo! Why wouldn't I go looking-" Vlad then slammed the phone on a nearby table breaking the phone into several pieces, and placing a large crack in the wooden table. That was queue for all the servants to silently pass through the wall and to do what ghost do best and disappear. A loud and terrible silence filled the room as Vlad stood there thinking.

"That Bitch!" He screamed. Two black rings then appeared around his waist, one ring started to ascend his body, while the other one started to descend towards the floor. As the rings moved Vlad's clothes changed from a shirt and pants to a white suit with a long white cape with one side of it dyed red. Vlad skin began to change from pale white to a deep blue, along with his eyes that also changed from blue to red. His eyes and skin weren't the only changes as his white teeth become sharp and pointy, and his hair became black and formed into two demon spikes upon his head. His new mutated body began to float up and through the ceiling and up into the late afternoon sky, without the need for any opening of any kind, almost like he was dead and now was nothing more than a sprit. Expect his eyes, his eyes were burning with pure hatred, like a hunter that caught the scent of his pray.

Spectra were running through the streets of Washington, taking shelter wherever she and her companion could find some. Above them a dark shadow was flying above them, obviously looking for them. Spectra was quickly losing sight of her hunter due to the sky becoming darker. Night was never a good thing especially when HE was after them. She had abandoned her human form and was now in her 'true form' her body resemble nothing more than an outline of a skinny woman, if she was human you might have seen her ribs sticking out of her chest she was just that skinny. Her fingers were long and seem to have various joint that most humans did not have and her long sharp red finger nails only made them seem longer. Like her companion besides her eyes were nothing more than long red gashes that marred her face, the only other thing sticking out was her full red lips.

The figure above them soon vanished and as soon as it did they fled out of the shadows and down street, ducking and hiding into every shadow and dark place along the way. They did not stop until they were at a junk yard and the companion tripped over himself.

"Bertrand get your ass up!" Spectra snarled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Spectra-"Bertrand said, pulling his short green slime body up from the ground, arms magical coming out of the slime.

"There is no time for 'sorry' Bertrand! We need to get to the portal before-"

"Before what Spectra?" A deep voice asked coming out of the shadows. Spectra started to back in fear of the blue skin man in the white suit.

"Well, hello Vlad how are you today?" She asked.

"Don't you dare try any of your shit Spectra!" Vlad yelled smacking the woman across the face.

Spectra turned around and pounced on him clawing his face and chest, Vlad quickly kicked the woman off and returned the attack with a punch to her gut. Bertrand body started to change from an elongated green blob into that of a tiger. He then tried to attack Vlad but then, three more Vlads, each one a copy of the original appeared out of thin air, and grabbed Bertrand. Spectra could hear his scream as the Vlad clones began to rip him apart. Green blood and parts started to fly. Spectra took a quick glance at the screaming Bertrand before receiving a large blast of hot laser in her face. When she looked at her companion it had given Vlad an opening to shoot her with a laser from his hand, and now she had threw herself on the ground crying in pain. Vlad walked over and began to kick the woman, if she was still human he would have been breaking her ribs. That was the amount of force he was using, and is still using as he began to kick her in the face. When he had enough of kicking the woman he waited till she tried to get up and he shot her with another laser from his palm, this time hitting the other side of her face leaving two burn marks upon her cheeks. As she cried in pain he placed his foot on her chest and grabbed her arm, and began to twist the arm into an unnatural position. Her screaming become louder.

"Where is he?!" Vlad ask again.

"I don't know!" She yelled. Vlad was not very happy about that and he began to twist the arm even more and green blood spew all over the ground giving it a shimmering coat. Spectra's tendons were now exposed to the cool December air. A loud crack and rip echo through the air as the arm came clean off spewing even more blood from the woman creating a puddle of green blood under her. The companion that was with her screamed out her name but it was masked by her own screams.

Vlad then switch his foot, from his right foot being on her chest and his left foot on the blood soaked ground to his left foot on her chest and his right foot being on the ground.

"Where is he?!" Vlad asked again.

"I don't know!" Not happy with Spectra's answer he grabbed the other arm. "Wait! Wait!" She yelled out. "I gave him to a man name Skulker, but I don't know here he took him, please I'm telling you the truth!" She yelled out.

"Thank you Spectra." He said with a sick smile erupted on his face, as he grabbed her arm with both hands and ripped it clean off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

When her scream was over he grabbed the crying woman and lifts her off the ground. Spectra was beyond scared and it didn't help that he was holding her by her neck.

"If I ever see your face again, you will be lucky if I _just_ rip your arms off." Then he flew up into the air and dropped her bleeding body. Her head and body make a loud crack when it hit the bloody ground, her skull was splintered into a thousand pieces and most of her bones were broken and bent out shape, but she was still here. The fall alone would have killed her but she was already dead, a sprit that was stuck on the earth for some strange purpose, that even she didn't know.

Ha, she can still remember her old life. A young model with potential, until she starved herself to death; the doctors said she had anorexia but she didn't listen. Then when she died she was taken to that dam jail for breaking some rule about not bringing objects from the outside in. After ten years he came and made a deal, he would get her out if she worked for him. Five long years she worked for that monster, killing, beating, and making love to his enemy's the only benefits of it all were the misery that followed and how it made her beautiful. After a while she didn't want to do what he said anymore and as soon as her servitude was up she made sure to make him pay. Ha, ha, ha, the dumb fool forgot how Vlad dealt with those that got in his way. Ah, the pain, the pain of her dead body slowly putting itself back together, but it's worth it. By the time Vlad finds the kid he will be completely dead, and his face when he sees the boy mangled body will be worth all of this pain.

Toni: So either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the final chapter. It's been an entire since I started this and it will be finish soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny woke up in pain, his head hurt and there was something digging into his wrist and ankles. He also had no idea where he was, the room around him had brown wooden walls with the floor being made out of the same material. The walls were covered with swords, guns, animal's heads, and various pictures. The room was empty except for a metal desk with a computer and a large green bed with one small blue teddy bear on it. Danny started to move his body, since he couldn't use his hands or legs. He managed to move a few inches away from the bed before the door open. The man from earlier with huge muscles, tan skin and a short green Mohawk stood at the door grinning.

"Hello sunshine!" He yelled. Danny tried to scoot away, but the man picked him up by his shirt. "Hey where are you going? You're going to miss the big event!" Danny was the dragged to another rom that was much bigger.

This room was huge; the entire right wall was just windows looking out over a forest. The walls were extremely tall, about 40 feet if you asked Danny, and there were animal pelts all over the floor. On the left side of the room had a set of stairs that led to the rest of the house and to the right where the windows and animal pelts were, was three white couches and a slim tan women sitting on said couches. She had on a skinny blue dress with matching blue heels that had white feathers on them.

"Hey Harriet! I got you a surprise!" The man yelled throwing Danny on the ground.

"What is this Skulker?" Harriet asked.

"It's your ticket out of the dog house." He explained pushing Danny towards her. "Do you recognize him?" Harriet examined Danny before kicking him in the chest.

"Yeah he looks like that kid that beat up my little angel." She spat.

"Yep and he's also DiNozzo's nephew."

"Oh really? So are we going to use him for ransom?"

"Something like that, gonna use the brat to get DiNozzo to destroy some records and evidence..."

"Do you really think that will work?" Harriet interrupted.

"No but in all the confusion they'll be out of the way long enough for you to go and secure you and your son fortune. "

"And what will you do with the kid, Skulker?" Harriet asked.

"I'll just see if he likes hunting?" Skulker said, and then the two began laugh as if he just told a bad pun.

"What do you mean stay here?" Tony yelled.

"You need to stay here in case they call for a ransom." Gibbs said.

"What do you mean ransom? I spent almost all my money on the new apartment and stuff for Danny, who is still missing by the way!"

"Tony, if that cunt is willing to blow up a grocery store on a naval base, I don't think she's going to let herself get caught that easily." And with that Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee left.

That was 30 minutes ago and Tony was all alone in the office space, sitting at his desk tapping his pen upon his desk. He let out a long sigh dropping the pen. 'This couldn't be happing' he thought. Putting his hands around his head, the phone began to ring.

"Hello this is Agent Anthony DiNozzo." he said.

"Hello DiNozzo." A man replied.

"Who is this?"

"Whoever you want me to be baby."

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh I don't think so."

"What do-"

"You are special agent DiNozzo correct?"

"Yes-"

"Then it's your lucky day! I think I found your lost item."

"My lost item?"

"It's just, under four feet, black hair, blue eyes."

"Danny!"

"Is that what you call it? I prefer the name pip-squeak, or punching bag."

"Where is he!?"

"With me."

"Where!?"

"Like I'm gonna tell ya."

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"I heard you the first time, look if you want the brat back then all you gotta do is follow the email I sent ya."

"What email?" There was a long silence. "Hello?" The phone responded with an extremely loud dial tone.

"Shit." Tony said slamming the phone off the receiver. Before grabbing the phone and calling Abby.

"Tony! Is there any news?" She said.

"No, but Abby I need you to do something quick."

"Okay what is it?"

Danny struggled against the rope around his wrist and ankles with no luck. His chest still hurt from the beating he received earlier, actually to be honest his entire body was in pain. Danny just wanted to go home. Not here, tied to a bed pole, waiting for whatever Skulker had meant by "Hunting". Danny pulled on the rope again trying to get free, with no luck.

Danny suddenly realization that he could pass through objects, he had accidently done it many times. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, and soon his hands passed through the rope as if they were water.

"Yes!" Danny said a little too loud. "Yes." He said again quieter. He then did the same thing with the rope on his ankles. He was free! Danny then went to the door and stop. What if Skulker was there? Danny had no idea what to do, he ran to the windows and tried to open them, but they were locked and he was too short to reach the latch on the windows. He put his hands on the window and pound on them.

"Come on open." He said quietly. Danny slammed his head on the glass, but the window still didn't budge. Danny had no idea what to do; He could hear Skulker walking outside the door. Danny slammed his hands on the glass and pushed. Instead of the glass moving, Danny's hands started to phase through the glass.

Skulker opened the door to the room and saw Danny outside the room in the snow.

"THE FUCK?!" He yelled. Danny turned, saw Skulker, and ran into the woods.

Skulker was soon behind him chasing the boy through the woods. Danny's body passed through several branches, small woodland creatures, strings, and metal objects. It wasn't long after that screams were heard behind him, as the sound of snapping metal echo through the woods. Danny glanced over his shoulder to see blood covering the ground and an arm flying up into the air.

Danny eventually stopped in a small meadow, falling on to his knees, slamming his face into the ground. He was tired, hurt, and just wanted to go home. Not to Tony's house, but to the big house that had the basement. The house that had his sister making horrible sounds with her flute. The house that had his mom in her blue suit, building some gun on the table, and his Dad stealing fudge from the freezer. He wanted that house. Not that he didn't mind Tony's apparent, but to him it wasn't his real home.

Skulker was a mess. He had fallen prey to his own traps, and was now missing his right arm and most of his sanity.

"I swear when I see that kid- augh – I'm gonna, shit! Rip HIS fucking arms out and hang them on my wall as a Muther Fucking trophy." He snarled, as he dragged his broken body towards his house.

"Hello there!" A voice said. Behind him a man with blue skin, and white clothing stood smiling.

"Who the FUCK are you?!" Skulker yelled.

"I'm the one person who can save your sorry ass." He replied.

"what?"

"Here's the deal Skulker, I'll give you eternal youth and life in exchange for you serving me until… well until I say so. How does that sound?"

Skulker laid there on the ground think about the offer.

"Shit man I must be hallucinating, but I'm gonna die anyways, so fuck it do your magic trick demon hallucination." Skulker said.

The man smile grew as he slammed his foot in Skulker's skull and blasted him with a blinding green light.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Toni: AugHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I wanted this to be the last chapter but the longer it got the worse it became. I'll try again with chapter 13, because I am going to finish it! I will I swear! *Crys* the last and finial chapter should be up before Valentine's day. Have a merry Christmas!


End file.
